


A Son's Betrayal

by ThatAlyCat101



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awarness, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, M/M, Mpreg, Naraku is Bae, Naraku is a good guy, No Incest, Rape, Sesshomaru goes through it, Sesshomaru is Uke, Sesshomaru takes Inuyasha in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAlyCat101/pseuds/ThatAlyCat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen-year-old Sesshomaru rescued his seven-year-old brother, Inuyasha from being sold for drugs by their father. Sesshomaru decides to take full responsibility for his brother. How will Sesshomaru handle raising a child, when he is still learning himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Son's Love Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Aly J! I usually post on Fanfiction.net but I decided to make an account and post my stories here! So I hope you enjoy it! Please comment! Also so I can avoid this in later chapters: Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!

 

Inuyasha gazed at the man above him who appeared to have a peculiar look in his eyes. Inuyasha being a young child, he did not know what this look was. He looked back at his father with uncertainty in his eyes. Inu-Taisho hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and he looked exhausted as he gave his son a sheepish toothy smile. He tried to reassure Inuyasha that everything was alright…even though it was not.

"Now son, this nice man is going to take you and play." Inu-Taisho gave the man a quick glance and nod as he pushed his son towards the man. Inuyasha hesitated not wanting to leave the comfort of his father. This man scared him; something was not right with this man.

"But daddy I want to stay with you!" Inuyasha begged, and his father only gave him that sheepish smile again.

"Inuyasha-well….just go with the man. And daddy will come get you tomorrow." He gave his son another firm push to where he was close enough to touch the man's leg with his nose. Inuyasha looked up at the man again, and this time the man returned a trusting smile.

'Maybe I could trust this man.' Inuyasha went to grab the older man's hand. The man's warm hand engulfed Inuyasha's. His suddenly warm smile turned into an evil smirk as he yanked the kid away from his father and behind him. Inuyasha crashed into a trash can behind him.

"Ow! Daddy-?!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to get up and run back to his father, but he was hit back down to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up brat! You belong to me now. Your daddy here sold you for some crack." The man threw the bag to the ground, and Inu-Taisho scattered to it like a cockroach. He turned towards Inuyasha and cocked his head with that same twisted smile. "I am your daddy now kid." Inuyasha was frightened, and he started to back up against the trashcans.

"No! You are not my daddy!" He stuck his tongue out the man who in turn grew angry at the little brat. He balled up his fist about to hit Inuyasha. All Inuyasha could do was cover his face in fear.

"You will learn to-oof!" The men feel to the ground rubbing his face in pain as he looked at his attacker. His attacker was an exact image of the scum bag customer on the ground that was trying to sniff the cocaine. The only difference was his hair was in a bun versus a ponytail.

"Who the hell are you?!" The man yelled as he finally got back on his feet.

"That is none of your concern. However-." The man flicks his eyes over to his half-brother. "He is my concern. And you will not lay a hand on him." Said man cut his eyes to the other man. The man flinched at this.

"Well, fuck you! He is mine now!" The man ran toward him with his hand balled into a fist about to punch the other man. The other man only smirked as he held out his green clawed hands.

"Foolish human indeed." As he plunged into the man's gut and blood gushed from the wound. The man let out a gurgling sound as he fell to the ground on his knees. The attacker smirked at the weak excuse of a man. Oh, how he loved the look of death on the other's face. He pulled his hand out of the body wiped away the vile blood of away. He looked over to his half-brother who was hiding behind the trashcan.

"Inuyasha…it is alright now. Come out." Sesshomaru turn to his brother who ran out with huge tears running down his face as he hugged his brother's leg. How he hated tears or crying in general.

"Sesshomaru I was so scared! Dad tried to give me away to that man and…" Inuyasha started hiccupping and sniffling as his older brother picked him up. He held his brother close against his warm chest as Inuyasha wipes his eyes.

"Inuyasha. You are ok now. Big brother is here." Sesshomaru sent a smile to his little brother; he was the only one who Sesshomaru showed emotions too.

"Ok, big brother…what about daddy though?" The smile that Sesshomaru wore soon was replaced with an annoyed frown. He turned towards their father. The scene made Sesshomaru scowl in disgust. His father had a rectangular cardboard cutout and a pipe that he noticed his father carried with him everywhere. He was sniffing the cocaine right his nose as if it was candy. He looked up at Sesshomaru and offered him a pipe. Sesshomaru turned away from him quickly. Only to hide Inuyasha from the degrading scene.

"I am nothing like you father. Nothing at all." Sesshomaru began to walk away but glanced back once his father called his name.

"Sesshy…now where are you taking Inuyasha?" That childhood name was given to him by his father…When there were no drugs in the picture. However, Sesshomaru could not dwell on the past.

"It is none of your concern…just know whenever you return to that pig infested place you call home, that Inuyasha and I will be gone." Sesshomaru continued walking back to his car.

Inu-Taisho only laughed at his first born. "How?! You can't even take care of your damn ass. You need me Sesshomaru!"

"I need nothing from you!" Sesshomaru growled back as he felt his anger consume him. His eyes glowed crimson but disappeared when he felt a tugging on his collar shirt. He looked down into the teary eyes of Inuyasha. He could not show Inuyasha his evil side.

"Goodbye father." Sesshomaru walked away ignoring the insults threw at him as he buckled Inuyasha in the backseat.

"Sesshomaru…where are we going?" Inuyasha asked while patting his little hands on his lap to a song he made up in his head.

"We are going somewhere warm and cozy. Where they have pancakes already made for us." He knew how much Inuyasha loved Pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Inuyasha put his hand to his face in an excited, shocked expression.

Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes playfully as he buckled himself in and started his car. "Yes Inuyasha. Pancakes."

"Yay!" Inuyasha exclaimed completely forgetting his father. He rode in the backseat humming joyfully to him. Sesshomaru drove to the hotel that they would be staying for a couple days-weeks exact. Until Sesshomaru can get enough money for their place. His thoughts wandered back to his father.

_"How?! You cannot even take care of your damn ass?! How do you think you can take care of a child?! You are nothing Sesshomaru! You need me!"_

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyes at that brief flashback. "I will show you father. I will exceed beyond you at being a father figure. I will take care of Inuyasha and show him love that you never shown him." Sesshomaru continued down the road. "I will show you alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm posting Chapter 2-5 tonight and I'll post 5-10 sometime tomorrow! :D
> 
> Also I would greatly appreciate it if you guys left kudos and comment on my story.
> 
> Thanks bunches! ~Aly J

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway to the pig infested home he knew all too well. There was no grass only dirt. A garden that was once full of life was now lifeless weeds. The porch held an old torn sofa and busted out windows from his father's 'collectors.' The screen door to the home was hanging on a hinge, ready to fall off any day now. Sesshomaru glanced in the rear view mirror to find Inuyasha still awake.

"I thought we were going somewhere with pancakes." Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms and stuck his lip out dramatically. Sesshomaru looked annoyed as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for his little brother's pouting.

"We are. However, we need to collect a few items. Ok Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha only nodded as he waited for his brother to get him out the car. He opens the back door and unbuckled Inuyasha. The porch creaked under their steps as Sesshomaru pulled out his keys to jingle with the jammed door knob to their home. He finally got the door knob to cooperate, and Sesshomaru opened the door. Instantly they were hit with a putrid smell and a gust of cold air. They stepped inside, being aware of their steps because of broken glass that littered the floor. The house was bone-chillingly cold, and garbage littered the entire living room, broken glass and papers scattered on the floor. The moonlight shined through the window, and the only furniture was a fold up chair. This was no longer a home, but a place with four walls and a roof.

"Inuyasha I need you to get your duffle bag and get most of your clothes. I'll be there in a minute to check on you." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, big brother." Inuyasha headed to his room that was further down the hallway.

"And watch your step!" Sesshomaru yelled after Inuyasha. There was no response as Sesshomaru assumed Inuyasha heard him. Three doors down from Inuyasha's room was Sesshomaru's room. There were only a few skewed things on his floor; He knew Inu-Taisho was searching throughout his room for anything to sell for his drug lust. He sighed and grabbed his bag and started stuffing his duffle bag of clothes and hygienic things. Sesshomaru's eyes soften as he glanced up and found a picture of him, Inuyasha, and their father at the beach. Inu-Taisho had both of his arms around his son's neck pulling them to his chest smiling wide. Sesshomaru looked annoyed, and Inuyasha desperately tried to get away. He frowned and hurriedly zipped his bag up, put it on his shoulder, and hurried out shutting the door behind him.

"Inuyasha?!" He called after his brother. He found his brother trying to pack all his toys into his duffle bag. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked over to his brother, throwing his bag on the floor. "Inuyasha you can't pack all these toys. A few will do." He grabbed the toy in his brother's hand and sat it on the bed. He open Inuyasha's bag up and found nothing but toys. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He dumped all the toys out the bag.

"Hey! Sesshy my toys!" Inuyasha fussed stomping his foot. Sesshomaru only gave Inuyasha a stern look. Inuyasha stopped his fussing and crossed his arms pouting.

"Inuyasha…chose a FEW toys while I get your clothes. And Hurry we need to leave quickly." Sesshomaru made his way to Inuyasha's dresser and grabbed the few clothes he had. He then went and grabbed a few hygienic items for his brother. He stuffed them all into the bag and went back to his brother. Inuyasha finally chose his toys, and Sesshomaru packed those too.

"Alright let's go." Sesshomaru grabbed both bags and Inuyasha's hand and was about to leave the house.

"Wait Sesshy!" Inuyasha pulled his hand out of his brother's grasp.

"What is it-" He stopped as he saw Inuyasha grabbed a picture of all three of them together.

"I almost forgot. We can bring this to remember Daddy." Inuyasha gleamed.

"Inuyasha I don't think we will have enough room." Sesshomaru stated. He did not want anything to remind him of their father.

"Then I'll carry it." Inuyasha held it tight to his chest. Sesshomaru let out an annoyed a sigh and nodded. He lost this argument. He hurried Inuyasha from the house and into the car. As they got settled, and Sesshomaru drove down the road, Inuyasha asked, "Sesshy…will we be back?" Sesshomaru thought for an answer.

"No." Was all he stated as the car sped down the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So this is Chapter Three! I hope you all are enjoying this story! Also comment and kudos please!! :)

Sesshomaru arrived at the hotel and parked the car. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned the car off. As he rested against the seat, he glanced in the rearview mirror to find Inuyasha asleep. 'Better now, then later.' Sesshomaru thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car. He opens the back door and unbuckled Inuyasha and picked him up, his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. He grabbed both their bags and made his way inside the hotel to the reservation desk. Before he could address the desk clerk, the man instantly recognized him, as if he knew him for ages.

"Mr. Taisho. Here is your room key and your guest is upstairs." The man gave Sesshomaru the room key.

"Guest?" Sesshomaru asked as he shifted Inuyasha to his other arm. The man only blinked at Sesshomaru as if he didn't know this.

"Well yes." The man said. He couldn't figure out why Sesshomaru was clueless. Sesshomaru decided to play along with this. He may already know who his guest was.

"Yes. My guest." He nodded to the man and went to the elevators. He looked at the room key finding that his room was 737. He got onto the elevators and pushed the button for the 7th floor. He felt Inuyasha snuggle into his neck more, his ears tickling his cheeks. The ride to the 7th floor was agonizingly slow. He felt a wave of apprehension go down his spine as the elevator stopped and open to the 7th floor. He made his way to his room, and the hallway seemed never ending. He clutched Inuyasha closer as he finally made it to the room. He slid the room key in the door. He opened the door, and there sat Sesshomaru's guest.

Kyora smirked, "Hello Sesshomaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just a brief bio about Kyoura: He is extremely sadistic. He has a penchant for battle and loves the slaughter and destruction that goes along with it. This would make sense, seeing that he is a "War God".
> 
> If you want to read more about him then here is the link: http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dra


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Chapter Four is up Peeps!
> 
> Remember to leave comments and Kudos!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Peace out Peeps! ~Aly J!

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he sat the bags down by the door. Thoughts raced his mind as he closed the door. ' _Damn...he found me._ ' He made eye contact with Kyora, who held a calm expression, but Sesshomaru saw right through the façade. Behind that mask was something much worst. Sesshomaru's mouth was dry as he found it hard to swallow.

"How did you find me?" Sesshomaru asked he held Inuyasha tighter against him.

"Why did you take –no steal my car." It was more a statement then a question. Kyora tapped his foot impatiently and he notice Sesshomaru frown deeper. He told him why he needed the car.

"I told you I needed-" Sesshomaru stopped suddenly as Kyora was in Sesshomaru's face instantly. He could feel Kyora's breathing on his face through his nose. He had a tight grip on Sesshomaru's arm.

"I don't-" His grip grew tighter. "Care what you-" His claws drugged into Sesshomaru's arm more and Sesshomaru hissed. "Fucking needed!" Kyora hissed. "I told you not to take  _my_  car, but you disobeyed me." Kyora's voice took on a sinister tone.

"I am not a child! Let me go!" He tried desperately to pull away from Kyora, but he was only pulled closer to his attacker.

Kyora only laughed. "Have you forgotten who is in control Sesshomaru?! Look likes I will need to remind you!" Sesshomaru's arm started to bleed from the tight grip of Kyora's claws.

"Sesshomaru?" There was a low murmur as both adults became silent. Kyora stopped and and looked down at the child Sesshomaru was holding. Due to the scent Kyora picked up, he could tell the child was a half-breed. Inuyasha yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Kyora. "I remember you! Your Sesshy's friend!" Inuyasha gleamed as if he accomplished something.

"Yes…his friend." He glanced at Sesshomaru and back at the half-breed. How he hated children and half-breeds. But to have both combined annoyed and disgusted him to no end. He scowled at Inuyasha. He would continue what he was doing. However, Sesshomaru found this as his chance to escape.

"Inuyasha let's get you back to sleep." He yanked out of Kyora's grasp, despite the bleeding, and made his way to the bedroom suite. He locked the door behind him and put Inuyasha on the bed. He lay down with his brother. For now they were safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five yay! Fall Out Boy is my fuel right now! ^.^ I'm hyper can you tell?! Haha just kidding. But hey enjoy the story! Peace out! ~ Aly J!

As Sesshomaru woke up, he blinked as he realized where he was. He sat up to find Inuyasha snuggled under the covers and his head buried in the pillows. Sesshomaru glanced at the window; it was still dark out. He didn't know if Kyora was still in the room or gone. It was either stay trapped in this room or takes a chance and face Kyora. He went over to the door and slowly crept it open. He peeped out through the crack. His almond eyes lighting up the dark room as his eyes scanned the living area.

Nothing.

The room was empty. Sesshomaru completely opened the door and step out and did another scan.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru let a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was safe for now. Suddenly he was yanked back hard by his hair and thrown across the room like a rag doll. Completely shocked by the attack, he managed to look up to only to find Kyora with those cold red eyes looking down upon him like scum of the Earth.

"No," Sesshomaru said sternly. "I refuse to let this happen any longer!" He spat. He struggled to get up, but Kyora only walked over and kicked him hard in the side. Sesshomaru fell back to the floor, his side pulsing in pain. He then put his foot on Sesshomaru's face. He started to apply pressure.

"We'll see about that Sesshomaru." He drugged the tip of his expensive shoe into Sesshomaru's forehead as if he was squishing a bug.

"I should wreck that beautiful face. What should I do Sesshomaru.? Hmm? Should I kick your fucking face in? Maybe even gauge those beautiful eyes out? Oh, I know! How about cutting your dick off and feeding it to you?!" There was no response, so Kyora drugged the tip of his toe deeper into Sesshomaru's face. He watched as Sesshomaru grimaced and bared his fangs in pain. "Answer quickly Sesshomaru." The only response he got was Sesshomaru clawing at his pants. Kyora only grew angry at this.

There was a yelp as Sesshomaru hit against the wall from Kyora's kick in his stomach. Sesshomaru struggled to sit upright against the wall and successfully he did. Through his blurry vision, he notices Kyora walking closer to him. Sesshomaru got his claws ready. Kyora bent to Sesshomaru's height, who was holding his midsection with one hand while his other hand rested on his side. His breathing labored. "These are new pants you know. The finest brand in Japan. And you just ruined them. If only you were a good puppy, I wouldn't have to discipline you." Kyora yanked on the white hair until the two men were centimeters apart. Red eyes bore into Almond. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sesshomaru breathed heavily, but a small smirk graced his lips. He spit in Kyora's face and said, "Fuck you!" He swiped at Kyora's cheek with his claws.

Kyora fell back. "Fuck!" Kyora gripped his wound on his cheek. Blood caked his hands as angry coursed through him. Sesshomaru managed to get up and limped back to the bedroom. However, Kyora grabbed him by his arm and slammed back against the wall. Before Sesshomaru could react, there was a hand around his neck. The hand gripped harder around his neck. He banged Sesshomaru's head against the wall repeatedly. "I should fucking kill you!" Kyora exclaimed as Sesshomaru clutched at his hands. "Better yet…" Kyora chuckled mischievously. Kyora's eyes dilated some and that chuckle turned into crazed laughter.

Sadistic Bastard.

He held up his hand as it burst into wild flames. "I'm going to burn that fucking beautiful face!" Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as Kyora's laughter grew louder. The flames closed in on Sesshomaru's face. He struggled more. Sesshomaru scanned the surrounding. He spotted a lamp and desperately tried to reach for it. The flames grew closer, and Sesshomaru felt the burning heat on his face. He finally grasped the lamp and swung it hard onto Kyora's head. The lamp shattered against the impact. The flame went out as Kyora fell to the floor. Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't last long as he scattered to the bedroom door. He gripped the door handle, but he felt something collide in the back of his head. His almond eyes lost life as he fell to the floor face first unconscious. His hair was sprawled all over as he laid on the floor. Kyora stood above him breathing heavily. He didn't know when Sesshomaru grew balls or stronger for that matter, but he didn't like it. He picked up the unconscious dog demon and slung him on the bed.

"Damn mutt." Kyora said. He went into the bathroom to inspect his wounds. Under the comforter was a wide-eyed frightened Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post Chapter Seven and Eight tonight. And also I will hopefully update Chapter Nine and Ten.
> 
> Again…please review, review, review, and don't forget: REVIEW!

_Sesshomaru ran out the Grocery Store with his bag full of stolen goods._

" _And stay out! You thief!" The store owner waved his fist angrily. Sesshomaru nearly ran into innocent bystanders as he rounded the corner, leading him to an alley. He leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. Sesshomaru slid off his backpack and shifted through his stolen goods._

" _Damn….where's the bread?" Sesshomaru said to himself as he franticly looked through his bag. The bread was missing._

" _Hey kid." Sesshomaru jumped in surprise and turned around to the voice. The loaf of bread, he was franticly looking for, was thrown to him, and he caught it in his hands. He looked at it wearily and back at the man that made his breath hitched in his throat. The man had long wavy red hair and red eyes and lips to match. He wore a smile and a black suit. Sesshomaru caught his scent._

' _A bird demon.' Sesshomaru thought. The demon wore a trusting smile as he looked to Sesshomaru._

" _I'm Kyora…and you are?" Kyora said._

" _Sesshomaru." He answered curtly. Sesshomaru put the bread in his bag and slid the bag onto his shoulders while all feeling Kyora's eyes on him._

" _Sess-ho-maru." The man sounded out the boy's name as if tasting him. The wide smile told the boy that the older demon liked his name. Kyora held his hand out, "Why don't you come with me? I can help you." Sesshomaru looked at the hand wearily; he hesitated but notice the man started to tap his foot in anticipation. He grabbed the man's hand not aware of the smirk the demon wore._

Sesshomaru eyes open as he stared at the ceiling. That dream-no flashback was just as real as yesterday's news.  _'That's right. That's when I first met Kyora….'_ Sesshomaru smiled.  _'What a fool I was.'_  Sesshomaru thought as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly Inuyasha popped in his sight. Sesshomaru's eyes widen, and he shot straight up and collided his forehead with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha fell back on the bed rubbing his head frequently

"Ow! Sessshomaru that hurt!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Then don't sneak up on me like that!" Sesshomaru huffed. He went to rub his forehead only to find bandages. He figured Kyora must have done this. He usually felt guilty after one of their fights, left and came back with mountains of gifts. Not that he didn't like the gifts….but getting beaten wasn't worth it at times. "Inuyasha…Kyora did this, correct?" He pointed to the bandages for emphasis.

"Uh huh! Then he left. He didn't say anything to me! He's mean Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms poutily. Sesshomaru hummed in response if Inuyasha only knew how 'mean' Kyora was. "Can we get pancakes? Please!"Sesshomaru nodded, and Inuyasha clapped his hands together in happiness at finally getting to eat pancakes. Sesshomaru got off the bed, aware of his slight headache.

"Put your shoes on and we'll head downstairs." He watched as Inuyasha searched for his shoes. He waited by the door; he grew impatient as five minutes went by, and Inuyasha had yet to find his shoes. "Hurry up Inuyasha or I'll leave you!" Sesshomaru tapped his foot.

"I found them!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran rather funny as Sesshomaru noticed his shoes were on the wrong feet. Shaking his hand, he bent down to fix his brother's shoes. "Thank you." Inuyasha grumbled and made his way to the elevator with his brother. Once they were downstairs, they noticed, there were a few people already downstairs eating breakfast. Sesshomaru guided Inuyasha to the table, while he went over to the food station. He wrinkled his nose; the food wasn't appealing to him. So he stacked a mountain of pancakes and bacon. He placed the plate in front of Inuyasha. The excited child clapped his hands together and grabbed his fork and dugged into his breakfast. The teen leaned his elbow on the table and placed his cheek in his palm and simply watched his look alike devour the pancakes.

' _That's right…We didn't eat last night…look at me…already failing as a guardian.'_ He blinks out of his thoughts as Inuyasha kept calling his name.

"Sesshomaru, are you not going to eat?" Inuyasha asked. He noticed that somehow, the syrup was in Inuyasha's hair. Sesshomaru sighed as he got a napkin and wiped Inuyasha's face. He would save his hair for his bath later.

"Not right now little brother. I will later though." He patted Inuyasha's head and threw the soiled napkin away. He saw that Inuyasha started picking at his pancakes. "What is wrong Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Inuyasha poke a piece of his pancake.

"Well…what about daddy? And School? I missed it today, and we had a field trip today." Inuyasha ears flatten against his head as he puts his fork down. He wasn't hungry anymore. Sesshomaru had not figured that part out yet. Inuyasha probably wouldn't be in school for a while. And their dad..how is he supposed to tell a seven-year-old that their father tried to sell him for his drug lust?

"Well…Inuyasha…dad is sick right now. So we're going to give him some space for the moment. As for school…consider it an early vacation." He knew it was suckish explanation, and he could tell Inuyasha also knew . Inuyasha blinked his eyes at his brother and nodded and went back to picking at his pancakes. He sighed.

"What now big brother?" Inuyasha asked as he started to lick his fingers of the syrup.

"Well…." He grabbed the napkins and begun to wipe Inuyasha's hands. "We can give you a bath and a nap." Sesshomaru suggested with a smirk as he knew Inuyasha hated baths and naps. Inuyasha only poked his lip out.

"But I don't want…" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Too bad," Sesshomaru said as he smirked again at Inuyasha's brief pout. "Let's go." He threw Inuyasha's plate away and guided Inuyasha to the elevator. They rode the elevator to their floor. Sesshomaru pulled the keycard from his pocket and swiped it to their room. The room was still empty, no trace of Kyora anywhere.  _'Good. I'm free of him for just a bit longer.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he placed Inuyasha on the couch and turned the TV. Immediately turning to cartoons for Inuyasha's entertainment. "Be right back," Sesshomaru said to his brother. There was no response because Inuyasha was thoroughly entranced in the T.V. Sesshomaru ran the bath water and once the bathtub was filled, he picked Inuyasha up and with his pouting and fighting, he finally got Inuyasha in the tub. He washed Inuyasha and got him out the tub and took him to the bedroom, where he lotion Inuyasha down and put his clothes on him. He laid him down on the bed, and Sesshomaru lay next to him. In minutes, Inuyasha was sleeping as Sesshomaru suspected he would be. He got up carefully not waking up Inuyasha and went to leave the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Sesshomaru…?" A voice said. Sesshomaru jumped around in fright.

It was Kyora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is Chapter 7 guys!
> 
> Chapter Eight might be up tonight, it all really just depends!
> 
> Please Remember to: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!

It was Kyora.

But instead of sinister, cold look he usually wore, it was replaced with an apologetic look and his red eyes were soft. Sesshomaru lets his defenses down…just for a moment. His eyes darted to the box that was beautifully wrapped with a card with his name on it. Strangely it had holes on the side. His curiously rose, and he walked over to the couch and sat down. He patted the cushion next to him to signal Kyora to sit down. Once Kyora sat down, he handed the beautifully wrapped gift to Sesshomaru. The only reason Kyora gave him a mountain of gifts was to make up for how much he was a dick. He took the gift from him, and his fingers nimbly picked at the ribbons, pulling them apart along with the shiny wrapping.

The top was lifted off, and he heard…..

"Mew…." Sesshomaru's eyes widen, and he blinked. This wasn't what he was expecting to be his gift. His hands carefully reached down inside the box to pull out a small two tailed kitten with the biggest red eyes he saw. Her fur was milky cream with black strips decorating her tails and paws. This was a gorgeous kitten.

"Hey, there beautiful." He placed the kitten on his shoulder and chuckled softly at how she scurried around his head before finally settling down for a snuggly nap. "Hey, now…you better not leave any surprises in my hair." There was soft purring as Sesshomaru assumed the cat was asleep. He removed the cat from his head and placed her on his thigh. He petted her, completely forgetting Kyora.

"Her name is Kirara." Sesshomaru's eyes glanced back up at Kyora whose lips were formed into a proud smile. "She's a rare two-tailed feline and I got her as a gift…for you." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He knew where this speech was going.

"So she's a gift, just to make up for you abusing me…correct?" Sesshomaru spat. He shifted a bit from Kyora and continued to pet Kirara. Kyora sighed and scooted closer to Sesshomaru. He puts his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders who flinched in return.

"I'm sorry Love. You know how my temper gets the best of me Sesshomaru." Kyora said and started rubbing his arm.

"Your temper always gets the best of you Kyora." He mumbled touching the bandages on his forehead. "This is getting out of hand. You think you can solve problems by violence. And every time you get mad over ridiculous things you take it out on me, even when I try to help you out. I'm just tired of the abuse Kyora." Sesshomaru spilled his heart out to Kyora, who was only nodding.

"Please forgive me my love." Kyora touches the bandages on Sesshomaru's forehead. "I'll try with all my power to not let my anger get the best of me." Again Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"You say this all the time. Then you make promises that don't last a day. Then I'm right back to waking up in the morning with a swollen black eye." Sesshomaru stated.

The older man nodded his head. "Your right. I should stop saying I'm sorry and start acting on my promises. I will be a better fiancé." He touched Sesshomaru's bandages again. "I shouldn't be doing this to you either."

For reason unknown, Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I forgive you Kyora, and I love you." He lean his body on Kyora's chest and his face in his lover's neck. He was so warm, and this is what Sesshomaru missed. The man fell in love with.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." With that brief discussion out the way, Kyora started too nibbled on Sesshomaru's ear. He then made it to his ear lobe and took it in his mouth and sucked on it softly. Sesshomaru moaned softly into his neck. It's been so long….

"Kyora…my brother…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Is Asleep. Give in Sesshomaru." He felt a nod on his chest and Sesshomaru shifted where he lay back on the couch, his head against the arm of the couch. He saw Kyora lick his lips and bent over Sesshomaru and went back to assaulting his neck. He leaned back seeing the red marks starting to appear on Sesshomaru's neck. He was his. Kyora began to unbutton Sesshomaru shirt until it showed his creamy tone chest. Kyora bent down to suck one of Sesshomaru's nipples and played with the other one with his fingers. He heard Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat as he teased the nipple with his teeth. He switched to the left nipples and did the same as the other one. He stopped sucking and trailed wet kisses down Sesshomaru's toned chest until he reached the button to Sesshomaru's jeans. He unbuttoned it and pulled the jeans down to his ankles throwing the pants somewhere across the room. He did the same with Sesshomaru's boxers and earned a hiss with pleasure from Sesshomaru from the cold air hitting his cock. Kyora then removed his clothing and both laid naked with Kyora on top of Sesshomaru both kissing in fiery passion. He sat back on the couch and positioned Sesshomaru where his arms were wrapped around his neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist. Sesshomaru shoved his hand into the thick red hair to thicken the kiss while Kyora laid one finger on Sesshomaru's back while the other two fingers prodded Sesshomaru entrance. The dog demon gasped as he felt a small pain in his backside from the intruding fingers.

Kyora continued to kiss Sesshomaru with fury and passion as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of the tight entrance. Yes, it has been a long time since they have been intimate. As if to distract the dog demon the best he could, he trailed wet, sloppy kisses down Sesshomaru's throat, before sucking eagerly at his collarbone and down his chest. He then added a third finger and thrust deeper into that tight heat before brushing past bustle of nerves. He knew Sesshomaru's body too well. The dog demon lets out a raspy moan before moving backward to reach the hand. After hitting the spot a couple of times, Kyora retrieved his fingers and laid Sesshomaru back against the couch.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at Kyora's size. He was going to get fucked good. Forget walking tomorrow…..Unless Inuyasha wants to go to the park…..

The bird demon placed both hands on the side of Sesshomaru's head as he positioned himself. With one simple thrust, he buried himself to the hilt of Sesshomaru, while proceeding to move in and out slowly. Sesshomaru lets out a loud groan followed by a whimper as he wrapped his arms around Kyora's neck. Kyora continued the slow pace until he felt Sesshomaru bucked his hips wanting him to go faster. Kyora smirked at his puppy and continued his slow teasing pace.

"Kyora, ugh…Move harderrr…." Sesshomaru moaned as he bucked his hips upwards to meet each of Kyora's thrusts. He pushed harder, balls slapping against skin, and Sesshomaru moaning wantonly. Yes, this is what Sesshomaru missed and loved about Kyora. This is how he liked it: hard, fast, deep and at an inhuman pace.

Kyora continued his thrusting looking for that special spot. He shoved his dick all the way to the hilt then pulled back until the head was at the entrance, and dove in again

"Ooh God...right there Kyora…Ugh...faster…Mmm!" and that's when Kyora knew he found it. He kept thrusting that same spot and both let out a moan that could've left any demon dripping wet. After one final push from Kyora, Sesshomaru cummed coating the dick that was penetrating him and his lower stomach. A couple of hard thrusts later, Kyora cummed inside him filling him up with his warm seed. He fell on top of Sesshomaru exhausted and coming down from their afterglow.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes Kyora?"

"I promise I won't hurt you anymore."

"…..ok." Somewhere deep down Sesshomaru knew what he said was a lie, but instead he snuggled in Kyora's hair and closed his eyes and inhaled the scent. He ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head that was warning him to get away.

"I love you Kyora."

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so just for you wondering fans, Kirara went off hiding when Kyora and Sesshomaru went at it. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't let her stare at two demons doing it. XDD


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru was kneeling on living room floor trying to teach the little kitten to walk on her own.

"Come here Kirara." Sesshomaru did a come here motion with his index finger, while Inuyasha stood behind him, staring eagerly at the new kitten.

"Mew, mew…"

"Come here. That's a good girl."

The tiny kitten crawled to her beckoning master, the best her little paws could muster.

"That's it." Sesshomaru cooed scooting back the smallest inch as she grew closer. "You're almost there."

"Mew….." She called as if sayings, please wait for me.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the way she began to slide on her tummy on the carpet to get to him faster. "Now don't do that. That's cheating."

"Mew."

Sesshomaru stared at the kitten with a smile on his face; he could have sworn the kitten was getting smart with him. Inuyasha came from behind him and picked the kitten up, who instantly started purring and rubbing her cheek against Inuyasha's.

"I think she likes me Sess." Inuyasha giggled softly at the tickles on his cheek from the kitten's fur. Sesshomaru hummed in response. Ever since he got the kitten from Kyora, he cherished every moment with her. He indeed knew that he feel in love with the kitten, and it made an excellent companion for Inuyasha, when Sesshomaru was busy. It was enough to make Sesshomaru forgive Kyora for his tantrum two weeks ago. He saw Inuyasha tussle with Kirara on the floor and thought this would be a great time to take Inuyasha to the park.

"Inuyasha, Let's go to the park." Sesshomaru smiled when Inuyasha sat straight up with Kirara on his head. The kitten looked confused while Inuyasha beamed with excitement.

"Yes! Park!" Inuyasha jumped up, and Kirara flew in the air.

"Mew!" Kirara panicked but landed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Opps sorry!" Inuyasha apologized to the frighten kitten. Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wallet.

"Let's go." He guided Inuyasha, who was still holding Kirara to the door.

They walked to the park that was down the street from Kyora's home-no mansion. Sesshomaru never knew what Kyora did for a living and whenever he asked him, he wouldn't ever give him an exact answer except _, "Don't worry about it. You have clothes on your back, don't you?"_  And Sesshomaru would always answer yes. So he stopped asking him about it and enjoyed being spoiled and dealt with the beatings. Once they made it to the park, he watched Inuyasha run off to the slide with Kirara. He sat on the bench and watched his look a-like play.

He let his mind wonder.

He didn't know what he would do. Here he was with a 7-year-old, an abusive fiancé, and no job. There was no way Kyora would give him money to take care of Inuyasha, with him hating hanyous…. He couldn't leave…Kyora would find him one way or another and beat the living shit out of him, or he would be homeless.  _'Well, I'm on a great path to being better than my father.'_  He snapped out his thoughts when Inuyasha yelled his name. The little hanyou was standing directly in front of Sesshomaru's face.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked

"I want ice-cream!" Inuyasha pointed to the ice cream cart that was just down the path from where Sesshomaru was sitting. He sighed and got up walking Inuyasha to the ice cream cart. He ordered himself and Inuyasha an ice cream cone. He saw Inuyasha sharing with Kirara.

' _Silly cat.'_ Sesshomaru thought. "Inuyasha let's go; it's getting dark out."

"Ok," Inuyasha said and followed his brother. Of course, Sesshomaru wanted to get back early before Kyora did, or he might be hanging above the fireplace tonight.

The brothers approached the home and Sesshomaru mentally cursed to himself. There was Kyora's car parked in the driveway. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand tight as he made his way to the door. 'Shit..Shit..Shit..Shit!' He repeatedly cursed inside his head. Before he could place his hand on the door knob…..

The door swung open, and he was pulled in with Inuyasha. It happened so fast he didn't know he lost Inuyasha's grip. He was slung against the wall; he didn't know where Inuyasha landed. But he heard a bang and soft whimpering.  _'Inuyasha…fuck!'_  He thought when he felt a hand around his throat tighten.

"So you think you can walk right out of here, without asking me first bitch?!" He banged Sesshomaru head against the wall. "Huh?! I can't fucking hear you Sesshomaru! If you don't speak up, I'll bash your fucking brains in!" He banged Sesshomaru's head twice and then threw him on the floor. He wasn't done with him…no in Kyora's eyes, he needed to be taught a lesson. As he was about to land a swift kick in Sesshomaru's gut, he felt a piercing pain on his arm. The hanyou brat, he despised, was biting his arm, trying to get him off his older brother.

"Ah Fuck!" Without any thought whatsoever, he takes his other hand and hits Inuyasha in the back of the hand with his fist. His grip on him becomes instantly slacked, and Kyora flings him to the floor limply. Within seconds, his white hair was soon stained with his blood.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled and tried to crawl over to his brother. "No..please no...Inuyasha." He reached for his brother with his hand, but it was stepped on by Kyora.

"You're not getting out of this Sesshomaru." He stepped on the hand harder.

"You bastard! My brother will die!" Sesshomaru yelled but regretted when Kyora kicked him square in the face.

"I don't give a damn Sesshomaru!" He released Sesshomaru's hand and then kicked him swiftly in the ribs.

"Agh! Ugh! Arggg!" Came each suffered cry of pain.

"You…want…to…disrespect…me…you…piece…of…trash!" With each kick came an uttered word of malicious disgust and verbal insult. His anger was rising with each agonizing insult. "You can't even stay at home like I told you too!" His shoe clad foot, shoved a hard jab in Sesshomaru's stomach, caused him to gasp from the sharp stinging pain.

Kyora gave him one final kick to his cowering fiancé before picking him up by the front of his shirt to bring him to his face. "Next time don't leave this home." He hissed then slammed him face first on the carpet floor. His nose crunched up at the site of his bloody companion quietly weeping to himself. "You disgust me." He growled angrily. With that said, he stepped over the crumbled youth heading out the front door.

This was one of the worst times. Sesshomaru couldn't move his body, but when he looked over at his bloody little brother, he moved against his body's will. He got up, no matter the sharp pain, and went over to his brother.

"Inuyasha..no..please." He saw Inuyasha's breathing was labored and was starting to panic. He had to stop the bleeding. He picked up his brother and carried him to the nearest bathroom. He remembered there was a first aid kit in the closet. He grabbed the first aid kit and sat on the cold porcelain floor.

"Ok..ok…Inuyasha. You'll be ok." He started to wrap the bandages around Inuyasha's head wound. Once he had the bandages wrapped well, he laid against the bathroom tub with Inuyasha against his chest so he could feel his brother's breathing.

"You won't die…I know you won't." He squeezes Inuyasha tighter against his chest.

This was the moment of truth for Sesshomaru.

He was leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru peeked in through the crack of the door to check on his little brother. He was still sleeping. The bleeding from the head wound stopped. He would be OK, much to Sesshomaru's relief. Kyora refused to call a doctor for the 'hanyou', so Sesshomaru just relied on luck, and it seemed it was on his side…this time. He closed the door and made his way downstairs to wait by the front door, where Kyora wanted him to be. Sesshomaru saw his fiancé come down the stairs with a black suitcase in his hand.

"Sesshomaru, I'll be out late tonight. So don't wait up. Understood?" Kyora stated. Sesshomaru nodded his head, eyes directed to the floor. Kyora sneered and grabbed Sesshomaru's hair, directing his eyes to his own. "Un-der-stood mutt?!" Kyora snarled. Sesshomaru whimpered.

"Yes…" Sesshomaru muttered. Kyora didn't release his hair only gripped it harder.

"Are you still upset about last night Sesshomaru? The brat is alive, isn't he? Be glad I didn't kill and buried him outside. You know how much I despise half-breeds; it's incredible that I put up with him this long. That scent is disgusting." Kyora threw insult after insult at Sesshomaru, and all he could do was listen. If he tried anything, then he would die right there. He felt Kyora release his hair and saw Kyora straighten up his suit. "Make sure you clean this place before even thinking about closing your eyes, or I'll kill you and that damn half-breed mutt. Understood?" Kyora waited for an answer.

"…Yes Kyora." Sesshomaru said. With that Kyora left, and Sesshomaru glared at the door.

' _Fuck you.'_ Sesshomaru thought and made his way upstairs.

He was leaving this hell-hole.

* * *

Sesshomaru had a black hoodie on. He pulled the hood on his head grabbing the backpack and put it on his shoulders. He grabbed another bag for Inuyasha and placed it near the front door. He went back upstairs with a small jacket in his hand for Inuyasha and opened the door to find Inuyasha still asleep. He went over to the bed and started to Inuyasha awake gently.

"Inuyasha…come on…wake up…" He shook Inuyasha a tad harder; he was always a heavy sleeper. Inuyasha blinked slowly; then his eyes grew big when he saw his brother.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" He sleepily rubbed his eyes as Sesshomaru started to put the jacket on him.

"I'm-we're leaving this place Inuyasha." Sesshomaru zipped up Inuyasha's jacket and let him jump to the floor. He pulled the hood up to cover Inuyasha's ears.

"But…won't that mean man hurt you if we leave. I don't want him to hurt you…" Sesshomaru started to hear the sniffles and then the giant crocodile tears begun to fall.

" _Damn we need to leave. He shouldn't even be worrying about me."_  Sesshomaru absentmindedly rubbed a new bruise that was beginning to appear on his neck. He knelt down to Inuyasha's height and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Inuyasha…now is not the time to be crying. I need you to be brave. He will not hurt me anymore….or you." He touched Inuyasha's head wound, and guilt instantly flooded him.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." He wiped the tears away and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Now let's go." They both went down the stairs, and as they got to the door, Sesshomaru forgot one most important thing.

Money.

"Inuyasha stay right here," Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru went to Kyora's study where he knew under the desk was a safe where Kyora kept his money. One positive thing about being Kyora's fiancé was that he knew the code for the safe. He put in the code and opened the safe. He didn't know how much he was grabbing, but he knew it was a lot as he was stuffing into the bag. The safe was nearly empty, and he knew Kyora would be beyond pissed.

" _And I don't give a damn."_  Sesshomaru smirked and made his way back the door. He grabbed the bags and had Inuyasha carry his backpack. He opens the door, and they both made their way outside.  _'And good riddance.'_  Sesshomaru felt memories flood his mind-good and wrong- but one thing was for sure-He was getting the hell out of here.

Until he heard the guard dogs.

' _Shit!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…..I was so not going to make this easy for our Sesshomaru here. Yes, I know you guys are waiting for Naraku to come in and save our Sesshomaru and beat the living shit out of Kyora. But hey, we are getting to that. It'll be later along the line, but we'll get there. Also with Sesshomaru gone…who will be Kyora's next victim….hmmm? Any thoughts or guesses? Hehe…we'll see! ^.^ Just know I have some evil plans brewing!


	10. Chapter 10

_"Shit!"_

* * *

Sesshomaru could hear the hounds coming closer. He had a choice, get ripped to shreds or jump over the gate. The second option sounded better to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha give me your bag!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"But…"

"Inuyasha just give me your bag!" Inuyasha eeked and quickly gave the bag to his brother who in turn threw it over the gate. He threw the other bags and told Inuyasha to get on his back. Inuyasha did so, but his eyes grew wide in fear.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hid in the back of his brother. Sesshomaru looked back and mentally cursed to himself. Those damn hounds finally caught up with them.

' _Damn it!'_  Sesshomaru thought as he saw one of the hounds jump at him trying to grab his leg. Sesshomaru quickly kicked the dog where the dog skidded to the ground unmoving. He started to climb the tall gate. "Agg fuck!" Sesshomaru yelled out as he felt sharp teeth pierce his skin on his leg.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he feared for his brother. Sesshomaru tried to shake the dog off, but the teeth only pierced deeper into his skin.

"Get the fuck off!" He shook his leg again and gave a kick where the dog finally let go. Sesshomaru continued to climb the gate, climbed over the rail and jumped down to the ground landing shakily on his feet. He let Inuyasha down off his back and inspected his leg. His leg was bleeding, but not enough to cause alarm. He pulled his pants leg back down and put the backpack on his shoulders, and he did the same for his brother.

"Sesshomaru..where are we going? It's dark." Inuyasha asked as he kept closer to his brother.

"We're going to a hotel for a while and then..." He didn't know what was going to happen after. He didn't know if Kyora would find them and he damn didn't know how he would support Inuyasha after the money runs out.

"And then what big brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll see Inuyasha. Right now let's continue to the hotel." He grabbed his brother's hand and started to walk down the dark sidewalk.

' _Whatever happens….it's better than suffering by Kyora's hand. However…'_  Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to his brother.  _'He's my top priority right now and_ _I'll do anything to protect him.'_

* * *

Kyora parked his car in the driveway. He got out the car with keys in hand and approached the front door. He got the key and unlocked the door…but it was already unlocked.

' _Why is the door unlocked…?_ ' He opened the door ad stepped cautiously inside. Nothing was out of place. 'Did I leave the door unlock?" Kyora pondered. "Sesshomaru?!" Kyora called, but there was no answer. Suddenly it clicked in his head.

Sesshomaru was gone.

' _Fuck no!'_  Kyora's thought as he raced upstairs to check every room and even the room where the half-breed was sleeping. But there was no trace of Sesshomaru or the half-breed. He was truly gone. "Fuck!" He pouched the wall, leaving a hole. The pieces of the wall fell to the floor as he caught his breath from searching throughout the house.

' _The safe!'_  Kyora ran and slammed the door open. He went to the safe and put in his code. The safe opened where he found almost all his money gone. Anger consumed him as he kicked a wall leaving another hole. He then turned and pushed everything off the desk in a fury. Papers landed all over the office, and Kyora clawed the desk leaving marks.

' _I'm going to fucking kill him and that fucking half breed!'_

* * *

"Sesshomaru…my legs hurt."Inuyasha wined. He started to drag his feet that only annoyed Sesshomaru.

"We're almost there Inuyasha." They made it to the city, but only a few more blocks, and they will be at the hotel.

"You said that a while ago…" Inuyasha sighed dramatically kicking a rock that was in his path. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Like I said…we're almost there," Sesshomaru grunted.

"Uggh! I wish we didn't have to walk! I rather stay at that mean man's house-"

That pissed Sesshomaru off.

"Oh and let him beat the living shit out of you! I'm doing this for you Inuyasha! Everything I'm doing is for you so father wouldn't sell you for some fucking crack! If that is what you want, then we can turn around!" Sesshomaru was breathing hard. Everything he was dealing with just came out his mouth, and he instantly regretted it when he heard the sniffling and the tears falling down his brother's cheeks and then the full crying fest.

' _Damn….'_  Sesshomaru bent down and pulled his brother to his chest. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know you're tired and hungry. So I am, but I promise when we get to the hotel we can order anything you want. Ok?" He released Inuyasha, who stopped crying and was sniffling now.

"Ok…just don't yell anymore." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded and they continued walking.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel, and Sesshomaru guided them to the reservation desk. There was a young girl no older than twenty. She had jet black hair that fell just past her shoulders and wide brown eyes. The aura that Sesshomaru picked up on the girl was human. And her name tag read: Kagome.

"I need a room," Sesshomaru said harshly. Kagome bit her tongue from the smart remark that was begging to be let free. However once she saw the black bags under the man's eyes, she decided against it.

"Yes sir. Just one correct?" Kagome asked.

"No." Sesshomaru flicked his head to the side signaling the small child with him.

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Oh! He's so cute! What's your name cutie?"

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha said and hid behind his brother.

"Oh, don't be scared hun! I'm Kagome."

"Ka-go-me."Inuyasha sounded out the name and he like it.

"That room." Sesshomaru interrupted. He was tired after walking five plus miles to get to the hotel. He wasn't in the mood for the perky hotel desk worker.

"Oh right. Sorry." Kagome sheepishly smiled and set up the room reservation for them.

"How long will you be staying with us sir?"

"I don't kn-a week." Sesshomaru couldn't tell this complete stranger that he was homeless.

"Alrighty." Kagome finished reserving the room and handed Sesshomaru the room key. "706 is your room! Enjoy your stay!" Kagome said, and Sesshomaru nodded taking the key card and leaving. Kagome sighed…such a rude man. The wave from Inuyasha caught her attention as she wave goodbye back to the boy.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the hotel couch watching TV. He already had his bath and room service was already called and on its way. Sesshomaru came out the bathroom drying his hair with a towel from his recent shower. He fell back on the couch lazily as he watched t.v with his younger brother.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked he was hoping that it would be a relaxing night, but Inuyasha proved otherwise.

"I'm sorry about earlier…everything is my fault." Sesshomaru saw his brother cast his ears on top of his head.

"Inuyasha it isn't-"

"Room Service!" There were a knock and perky voice on the other side of the door. Sesshomaru got up and surprise, it was Kagome.

"Oh…you again." Sesshomaru sighed and let the girl in. Kagome huffed but ignored the rudeness and push the cart of food inside. Inuyasha popped his head up and waved at Kagome.

"Well, hey again little fella." Kagome greeted Inuyasha with a warm smile and started to place the food out for Sesshomaru.

"You don't have to do that.." Sesshomaru trailed off.

"I know…but I want to." She smiled and continued setting the food. Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond, the only way he could respond was with rudeness.

"Your hospitality is not needed. You can leave." That is when Kagome turned around in a huff and put up a pointed finger in Sesshomaru's chest.

"Listen here pal! I'm nice to you because I want to, not because I have too! There is a difference bub!" Sesshomaru only arched an eyebrow at this. Kagome huffed again and straightened out her skirt. "Besides I brought some extra food to last you a couple days so you won't be charged so much," Kagome said. Again Sesshomaru was left speechless… _when is the last time he experienced kindness?_

"You didn't have to do that.."

"Well, the little guy here needs to eat." Her eyes flicked over to the young Inuyasha and back to Sesshomaru. "There are still kind people in the world left."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

"Well, see ya. If you ever need me, I'm always downstairs MWF." She patted Sesshomaru's shoulder and left the room with a click of the door.

' _Did I just make a friend?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I have big plans for Sesshomaru! Good and bad. Naraku is getting closer, and the dark themes are too! Please Review, Review, and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!

_"Your worthless Sesshomaru….no one will ever want you." He felt Kyora's hand squeeze around his neck. His throat was burning, and the tears were running down his cheeks._

_"Why me…." Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut._

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's eyes popped open, and he sat straight up. His hair clung to him as beads of sweat ran down his face onto his neck and disappearing beneath his shirt. He cast his eyes on his brother who was looking at him with worry.  _'It was only a dream…'_  Sesshomaru touched his neck. _'But it felt so real….no matter how far away I am from him…he still abuses me.'_

"Sesshomaru…I'm hungry," Inuyasha complained holding his growling stomach. He fell back on the bed.

"Right…Inuyasha goes downstairs and sits at one of the tables. Kagome should be down there. She will help you. I'll be down in a moment." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha got up and hoped off the bed heading for the door. There were a click and Inuyasha was gone. Sesshomaru fell back on the bed with a groan. His threw his arms over his eyes. He wasn't in the mood today. The money was running low already, he didn't know how long it would be until Kyora finds them, and he didn't know how long it would be before they would be on the streets. What could he do? Sesshomaru shook his head of the thoughts. He sat up, changed clothes, and went downstairs. Just as Sesshomaru turned the corner, he froze mid-step at what he saw.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Kyora pounded his fist on the desk.

* * *

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! He fucking found me!'_  Sesshomaru hid behind the corner.  _'Inuyasha!'_  He peeked around the corner, and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.  _'Of course he wouldn't be here. Hopefully, he saw Kyora and ran off somewhere in the hotel.'_  He glanced back at the scene with Kyora and Kagome.

"Did you not hear me bitch?! Where the fuck is Sesshomaru?!" Kyora yelled grabbing the attention of some of the guests in the hotel. Kagome only flinched slightly, what the hell did she get herself into? She of course saw Sesshomaru hid back behind the corner, she could only guess from this man's temper and Sesshomaru hiding that he didn't want to be found.

"Sir. I don't know who you are talking about. We don't even have him in our system." Kagome said. She thought if she could stall him long enough, Sesshomaru could make a run for it, and hopefully the man would eventually go away. However, Kyora was much smarter than that.

"Don't fucking play with me bitch. I had connections and been keeping a close eye on this hotel. I know he is here. And if you don't fucking tell me where he is, I will slit your throat, gauge your eyes out and watch you die in front of all these guests. Then I will kill everyone in this damn hotel until I find him. Find. Him. Now." Kyora hissed and took out a pocket knife to prove his point.

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome hissed.

"Try me," Kyora said and put the knife to her throat. The guests were unaware what Kyora was doing due to his back to them. Kagome gulped and was about to give in until Sesshomaru came from behind the corner.

"Kyora…," Sesshomaru said. Kyora's eyes flicked to Sesshomaru, and a smirk appeared on his lips. He finally  _drew the rat out._  He removed the pocket knife from Kagome's neck and put it back in his pocket. Kyora approached Sesshomaru.

"So you grew fucking balls, stole my money, and tried to run away hmmm….. Sesshomaru if you haven't noticed yet. You can never escape me." He grabbed Sesshomaru's arm tight and started to pull him towards the door. Sesshomaru made eye contact with Kagome…as if to say,  _"I'll be back."_  Kagome nodded and went from behind the desk to look for Inuyasha.

* * *

Kyora pulls Sesshomaru to an alley behind the hotel. He pushed Sesshomaru to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Sesshomaru heaved clutching his stomach in pain. He groans and when he looked back up at Kyora there was a kick to his face, and Sesshomaru flew a few feet back. He laid sprawl out on the ground, he felt the darkness surround him, but he refused to give in. Kyora hovered over Sesshomaru's body and let a smile cross his lips and grabbed Sesshomaru's neck. He slammed his head against the brick wall, and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"Your worthless Sesshomaru….no one will never want you. This is why you can't run from me." He felt Kyora's hand squeeze around his neck. His throat was burning, and tears were running down his cheeks.

_'My dream…. I don't want to be like the worthless self like in my dreams. I want to live…'_ A brief flash of Inuyasha appeared in front of him. _'I'm not also living for myself…'_

Sesshomaru knew what he needed to do. He flicked his eyes quickly to the pocket knife poking out from Kyora's suit pocket. He reached for it, and as he got closer to it, Kyora grabbed his wrist.

"Don't think you can pull the same shit like in the hotel Sesshomaru. This will be the last time you run from me. I'm going to fucking kill you and then I will let that half-breed mutt see your body. And don't worry about that mutt.  _He'll be well taken care of._ "

And that's when Sesshomaru lost it.

"I won't be the one dying today..." He kneed Kyora in his balls and Kyora fell to the ground heaving. Sesshomaru landed on his feet gasping for breath. He went for the knife and grabbed it from Kyora's pocket while he was still in shock. He then stabbed Kyora in the side of his neck and then threw the knife elsewhere. Kyora grabbed the gushing wound trying to apply pressure, but only more blood started to spill. Sesshomaru began to run back to the hotel without missing the piercing words from Kyora.

"You think this will kill me?! Don't forget who you're fucking with Sesshomaru!  _I will find you_!" Kyora yelled, and Sesshomaru only continued to run back to the hotel.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the door hastily. His eyes scanned around for Inuyasha, and he quickly spotted him sitting at the table with Kagome. He approached them, and Kagome gasped at Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Sesshomaru is that blood?" She pointed to the stain on his shirt.

"Don't worry about it." Sesshomaru coldly replied and grabbed his brother's wrist pulling him towards the elevators.

"Wait Sessh…?!" Inuyasha complained as he was being pulled to the elevators.

"Be quiet." They got in the elevator and rode to their floor. They entered their room. "Watch TV while I shower," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded and went to sit on the couch rubbing his wrist from the Sesshomaru's tight grip on it. Sesshomaru turned the water the hottest temperature he could stand. He stripped himself of his clothes and stood under the hot spray of the shower. He then leaned against the wall and slid down to the shower floor. His head was leaning against the wall while staring up at the ceiling.

_'Am I free?'_

* * *

Sesshomaru laid on the couch lazily while Inuyasha's attention was drawn to the movie playing on the TV. There was a knock at the door, and Inuyasha instantly sprinted up and ran to the door. Before his little hands touched the door knob, he looked back at Sesshomaru for the go ahead. Sesshomaru nodded lazily, already knowing who it was. Inuyasha opened the door and was greeted by a cart of food.

"Kagome! Did you bring Roman?!" Inuyasha was jumping up and down excitedly as he watches Kagome bring the cart of food into their hotel room.

"Of course I did!" Kagome put the bowl on the table, and Inuyasha readily climbed in the chair and instantly started eating the Roman. Kagome smiled, but it faltered when she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded his head to one of the bedrooms. "We'll be right back. Ok Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Mmfhmm!" Inuyasha's mouth was full of noodles, but Kagome took that as an 'Ok'. Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru, who closed the door to the room. He fell back on the bed, his arms behind his head, as he looked at the ceiling. The awkward silence filled the room until Kagome finally broke it.

"So did you kill him?" Kagome asked. There was a moment of silence and Sesshomaru finally answered.

"I don't know…" Sesshomaru said.

"What?! How do you not know if you KILL…"

"Shhhhh!" Sesshomaru shushed Kagome in fear of Inuyasha hearing.

"Like I said. I don't know…I ran off after I stabbed him in the neck. Somehow I feel that he is still alive." Sesshomaru turned on his side away from Kagome. Kagome sighed and sat on the bed where Sesshomaru's back was facing her.

"That may be true Sesshomaru. But if you continue staying here then you will continue being in danger. It's time to leave." Kagome stated.

"And go where? I would be homeless." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's where I come in Sesshomaru. You can stay with me, and I'll help you get on your feet. What do you say?" Kagome said. There was no answer; only silence. Suddenly Kagome was embraced in a hug. The embrace tightened, and she felt tears against her neck. She took that as a yes and returned the hug.

They only knew each other for a short time being, but she could tell this was a start of great friendship.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Kyora gruffly asked. The doctor nodded as he snipped the bandage.

"Give it three days. Your wound will be fully healed. If a human it would take longer. Now how did you get this wound?" The doctor asked.

"None of your damn business." Kyora leaned against his limo's leather seats and lighting up a cigarette. The doctor becomes quiet for he knew what Kyora was capable of from previous experience, of course.

_'God damn mutt.'_  Kyora's eyes narrowed as he took a puff of his cigarette.  _'He's become a lot stronger…it could become a problem in the future. Unless…'_  Kyora smirked. He let down the window that was separating the driver from the passenger.

"Where to boss?" The driver asked.

"To Sesshomaru's old home. There's someone I need to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssstttt: Remember to leave a comment and kudos please!! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Alright we're here," Kagome said tiredly and unlocked her door to her home. She flicked on the lights in the hallway. She made her way into the living room with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following in tow. Sesshomaru quickly glanced around the home that was filled with pictures of Kagome and what Sesshomaru guess was her family. He glanced around the stylish living room and then his eyes landed on Kagome, who was sprawled out on the couch. He went to the chair across from her and sat Inuyasha on his lap. Sesshomaru wondered how Kagome could afford such a lavish place on her own.

"Do you live here on your own?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hm? No. I live here with-." Kagome could not finish because Kikyo, her sister, made her entrance well-known.

"Who the hell are you two?" Kikyo said pointing the finger at the two brothers. Kagome sighed and got off the couch to 'talk' to her sister.

"Kikyo this is my friend Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha. They'll be staying with us for a couple of…." Kagome once again was interrupted.

"I told you this is not a home for trash Kagome! You're always bringing back these homeless people, and they end stinking up the entire place! Get rid of them because that trash is not staying here tonight!" Kikyo yelled.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at this.

"Excuse me?" He got up holding Inuyasha in his arms. "We are not trash and if you feel 'uncomfortable' with us staying here, then we will leave." He grabbed his bags and made his way to the door. He would sleep on the ground tonight then deal with rudeness from that black haired bitch.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist to stop him from going out the door.

"We'll be okay Kagome. Now let go." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you leave? Do you want Inuyasha to sleep on the cold hard ground and get sick? Because we both know that's not what you want." Kagome stated. There was silence, and Sesshomaru sighed and moved his wrist away from Kagome's grasp.

"Fine but," his eyes flicked to the Kikyo. "If she calls my brother trash again we are leaving." Kagome nodded and looked back at her sister.

"Kikyo they're staying. Come on I'll show you guys your room." Kagome heard Kikyo huff and the slamming of the front door.

'Fucking Bitch.' Sesshomaru thought and preceded upstairs with Kagome.

"Sir, we have arrived," Kyora's driver stated.

The driver got out from the driver's side to let Kyora out. Kyora straightened his suit and approached the home…if he could call it that. The 'it' looked like it would fall any day now. The stairs creaked under his step as he cautiously went up the stairs. He got to the door and twisted the doorknob, but it was jammed. Kyora sighed and kicked the door open with his foot. He wanted to avoid getting dirty; however, that was out the question. The door hit the wall, and Kyora stepped in. A scowl appeared on his face as he looked at the papers and glass scattered across the floor, and the smell of rotting garbage filled his nostrils. 'Fucking disgusting pigsty.' He thought as glanced around the room until he spotted a body curled up in the corner with hair similar to Sesshomaru's. He smirked and approached the body. He looks over said body and noticed the white hair was in a messy ponytail along with clumps of dirt in it. The t-shirt the demon wore had holes and stains. His pants look they were ready to disintegrate before Kyora's eyes. He nudges the body with the tip of his toe and only got a grunt in response.

"Wake up mutt." He nudges the body harder, but the dog demon only swatted the foot away like a fly. Kyora scoffed and bent down and grabbed a fist of the demon's hair and then slam the head on the wall.

"Aggh!" The demon yelled out as he gritted his teeth. He defiantly was awake now. He landed his eyes upon his attacker, and it wasn't one of his usual 'collectors'.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The demon yelled at the unknown attacker. The only response he received was his head slammed against the wall again. Blood started to trail down the side of the demon's head.

"Rule One: Watch how you talk to me." He slams the demon's head once again against the wall. "Rule Two: I ask the questions." He grips the fist of hair tighter and pulls the demon's head where it was leveled to his own. Almond eyes were staring into crimson. "Rule three: You do as I say. Understood?" There was no answer, and Kyora became angry and this time slammed the demon's head through the wall, leaving a gaping hole. "Under-stood?!" Kyora yelled. Blood was pouring profusely from the demon's head.

"Y-yes..." The demon stuttered. This was definably not his usual 'collectors'.

"Good. Now your Sesshomaru's father, correct?" Kyora asked, and the demon nodded. He didn't dare ask why this bastard wanted to know. Kyora smiled.

"What is your name? I can't call you mutt."

"Inu-Taisho."

"Well Inu-Taisho…I have a proposition for you." Kyora reached into his back pocket with his other hand and pulled out some crack in a small baggie. He waved it around, and Inu-Taisho's eyes widened and went to grab for it but Kyora yanked it away. He leaned close to Inu-Taisho's ear where Inu-Taisho could feel the hot breath on his earlobe, "Ah ah ah Inu-Taisho…If you cooperate with me, then I will fuel your drug lust as much as you want…" Kyora whispered and moved away from Inu-Taisho's ear.

"W-what do I have do?" Inu-Taisho asked.

"You're going to be my bitch."

And that's when Kyora kissed him.

Kissed him hard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter! :)

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

The sun peered through the blinds setting on a sleeping white-haired figure. Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Then Kagome busted through the door.

"Good morning Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted and the next thing she knew Sesshomaru was on the floor. "Oh! I'm sorry did I scare you?" Kagome teased.

"What the hell do you think?!" Sesshomaru yelled while throwing the pillows back on the bed. He got up and dusted himself and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Kagome it's 8:00am. Why so early?" Sesshomaru groaned.

"Since we're not getting any luck with online applications, we're going out and about on the town!" Kagome was excited.

Sesshomaru just stared at her with a bored expression.

"And what of Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he made his way to the closet to pick out clothes for his job hunting.

"He will come with us. Don't worry I'll keep him company while you go inside and work your magic." Kagome reassured. Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"In that case I'll be ready in an hour." Sesshomaru passed Kagome and made his way to the shower, spotting Inuyasha at the table gobbling down a bowl of cereal. He closed the door to the bathroom and sighed.

' _I hope I can find something today. I can't live here forever…especially with that Kikyo bitch.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked in the mirror. His hair was pinned in a high bun with two strands of hair hanging on each side. It showed off his well-defined cheekbones with his blue two stripes on each cheek and his magenta stripes on each eyelid. Last but not least his crescent moon showed proudly through his bangs. He had on tan dress slacks along with a light blue polo shirt (courtesy of Kagome) and brown dress shoes. He thought he looked great. He made his way to the kitchen and Kagome clapped her hands together in excitement!

"Don't you look handsome?! Don't you agree Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You look great Sess!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smiled at his brother.

"Thank you. Now what can I eat?" Sesshomaru reached into the fridge, but Kagome jumped in front of him.

"No time! If you want to make a good impression, then you need to be there early! So let's go!" Kagome dragged Sesshomaru by his wrist to her car outside. Inuyasha hopped down from his chair and followed the two to the car.

* * *

_Town_

* * *

Sesshomaru fell back in the chair at a local restaurant. He. Was. Exhausted. Inuyasha was laying his head down on the table, and Sesshomaru could have sworn he fell asleep. For the past five hours, he did not have any luck. They were either not hiring or just not interested in him. The nondiscrimination laws were not being effective at the moment. However, Kagome was still full of energy.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Don't give up!" Kagome pestered. Sesshomaru sighed, what was the point. They would turn him away anyways.

"There is no point Kagome. They're not interested anyway." Sesshomaru put his elbow on the table and lazily put his cheek in his palm. He stared lazily at Kagome, who huffed at him.

"Oh?" Kagome pointed to the sleeping hanyou. "I think he's enough reason Sesshomaru. If you want him to have a good life, then you need to start somewhere." Sesshomaru knew she had a point. It's not always about him. If he was to surpass his father, then he had to start somewhere.

"Fine. Where to now Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome looked around the small area. Her eyes lit up, and she pointed to homey coffee shop right across the street. The name read Kaze's Coffee.

"How about there! Go ahead. I'll keep Inuyasha Company. He's tired anyway." She patted the sleeping hanyou's head. Sesshomaru nodded and made his way across the street to Kaze's Coffee. The bell chimed when he entered the shop signaling the staff that a new customer arrived. Sesshomaru was greeted with warmth and the rich smell of coffee. He looked around, and there were a few people there mostly reading or on their laptops.

"Welcome to Kazes!" He directed his attention to a woman who wore her hair in a similar bun to Sesshomaru's. She had two white features helping pin the bun together and bright crimson eyes. She wore ruby red lipstick. She had on blue eye shadow. If Sesshomaru preferred women, he would defiantly date her. The scent he picked up from her smelled of Spider demon. Which was uncommon since spider demons were known more to stay up North?

"Yes. I'm looking for the manager here. I wanted to see if you were hiring." Sesshomaru said. The woman gave a warm smile, similar to a mother.

"Well, you're talking to her. My name is Kagura. And you are….?"

"Sesshomaru." He said. The woman rubbed her chin with eyes rose up to the ceiling in a thinking matter.

"Well Sesshomaru, we are short staffed lately. And I catch myself staying here past closing. You're hired!"Kagura said. She bent down behind the counter grabbing an apron and throwing it at Sesshomaru who caught it in his hands.

He blinked at Kagura.

"No interview?" Sesshomaru said. He was more shock at being hired on the spot. The other places he visited didn't even give him the time of day.

"Nope! I like you already Sesshomaru. Call it a sixth sense if you will. So you'll be starting Monday at 9:00am! Be on time!" With that, Kagura made her way to the back disappearing behind the door.

"I got the job," Sesshomaru whispered to himself. 'I got the fucking job!'

Sesshomaru made his back to the restaurant to find Inuyasha and Kagome eating. He grabbed a chair and sat down, apron in hand. Kagome's eyes widen!

"You got the job!" She exclaimed and nearly jumped over the table to hug Sesshomaru, earning some strange stares from passers.

"Yes. Now Kagome please sit down!"

"Oh sorry." She straightened her skirt and gleamed back at Sesshomaru. The next thing he knew Inuyasha was in his lap staring up at him with those wide eyes.

"Then we can be a family, right Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru smiled at his brother. This was a start of it, yes. They had a bit to go, but they will be a family one day.

"That's right Inuyasha." He hugged his brother and Inuyasha returned the embrace.

* * *

_Kyora's Home_

* * *

There was a sharp slap in the air and Inu-Taisho's back hit against the wall. There was a groan and Inu-Taisho's eyesight cleared setting on Kyora.

"Damn! You're as worthless as your son!" Kyora balled up his fist in anger. For the last hour, he tried to get Inu-Taisho to act like the 'perfect' father in order for his plan to fully work "Fuck it!" Kyora threw his arms in the air and made his way to his bedroom. Inu-Taisho got up from his place on the floor and followed Kyora. He found the bathroom door closed and the shower running. He sat on the bed waiting for Kyora to come out. When Kyora did, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair in a high pony-tail. Kyora went over to the dresser looking for boxers.

"Kyora?"

"What is it?" He replied in an annoyed tone. He wasn't in the mood since the Goddamn mutt couldn't even remember his own sons' birthdays. How would his plan work if he couldn't function an hour without crack?

"Can I have some-uh-stuff?" Inu-Taisho was already having withdraws. His skin felt like prickling needles. Kyora turned around with his hand on his hip. Kyora felt he didn't deserve it…but he thought of one way Inu-Taisho could make it up to him.

Kyora smirked, "Oh? And you think you deserve it mutt?"

"I-uh-well…" Inu-Taisho scratched his head sheepishly while looking at the floor.

"Let's see if you can scream like your son," Kyora replied huskily.

That's when Kyora dropped his towel.

* * *

_One Week Later_

* * *

It was a week since Sesshomaru started at the Kaze's Coffee Shop. He found it not as bad and caught on rather quickly. It was rather busy in the mornings rather than at the afternoon and evening time. Sesshomaru was quite enjoying himself and saving up for his place very soon. As for Inuyasha, Kagome watched him in the day while Sesshomaru worked, and Kagome worked at night. All was going well…until the damn espresso machine broke.

Again.

Luckily it wasn't doing one of their most busy times.

'Damn it…' Sesshomaru thought. No matter how many times he fixed this damn machine it always broke. He grabbed the tools from behind the counter and went to work on the machine. There was a chime signaling a new customer. But it went unnoticed to Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me…"

"I'll be with you in a moment sir." Frustrated Sesshomaru put down the tool with a slam and swung around with a frown on his face. But that frown disappeared and was replaced with a look of awe.

The spider demon smiled with his pearly whites.

"Hello there. I'm Naraku."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my favs! I put a lot of work into this chapter! :)

* * *

Week One: Unexpected Surprises.

* * *

Sesshomaru. Was. Exhausted.

If he could, he would fall out on the floor of the coffee shop and sleep any minute now. The clock read 9:30am and he didn't get off work until 10:00pm tonight. The double shifts were worth it when he received the paycheck. On top of that, Inuyasha was going to through moods lately, and he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. Except discipline him.

"I have been waiting five minutes for my damn coffee! Seriously, how hard is it to make a coffee?!" A man stomped his foot waiting for Sesshomaru to answer. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched and turned swiftly to the man.

 _'Keep attitude in check.'_  Sesshomaru thought as he addressed the man. "Sir, I'm sorry we're shorthanded today, but give me a few minutes, and I will have your coffee ready. Ok?" Sesshomaru explained. He was mighty proud of himself from not blowing up on the man. The man only huffed and stepped back from the counter and stared daggers at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only sighed in return and turned his back to the man. He hoped if he got this man out of his hair, then maybe this morning won't be as bad. Just as he turned around and handed the man his coffee, he caught an enormous, glorious, bunch of almond roses in a vase. _'Surely they can't be for me.'_  The delivery man stopped and looked around and smiled when he spotted Sesshomaru. He walked over to the counter and placed the vase of roses gently on it.  _'Seriously? No, way!'_  Sesshomaru could feel the heat creeping up to his face.

"Delivery for Sesshomaru Taisho! Now if you could sign here, please." The man held a notepad and pen for Sesshomaru. He took it and signed his name. Then the man was on his way out. "Hey, wait-," Sesshomaru called for the man, but there was a chime, signaling he was gone. Sesshomaru looked down at the flowers and saw a card sticking out. He opened the card, and it read:

_To: Almond Eyes_

_You are as beautiful as these roses. Enjoy._

Sesshomaru knew he was blushing like a cherry. _'Who sent me these?'_  He looked to see if there was anything else on the note. However, there was nothing and Sesshomaru racked his brain on who could have sent these.

Naraku.

 _'He sent me these.'_  Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. He then went to the back to put the roses away. Sesshomaru didn't notice the sly smirk on Kagura's lips as he took an order.

 _'Looks like Naraku is making progress.'_  She snapped out of her thoughts as a customer wanted to get her attention.

"Sorry about that! How may I help you sir?" Kagura said.

In the back, Sesshomaru was still smiling to himself.

* * *

_6:00pm_

_Coffee Shop_

* * *

The sun was setting, and smooth jazz played in the background of Kaze's Coffee shop. There were customers, but only a few as they read and drank coffee. Some were even on their laptops. The shop was relaxed, and Sesshomaru was taking a small break while waiting for customers to come through the door. He heard the chime and stood up to greet the customer.

"Welcome to Kaze's-" Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence as Naraku stood before him in a black suit and a red tie that matched his eyes. His usual long hair was in a high ponytail. For the umpteenth time that day, Sesshomaru felt heat on his face. Naraku only smiled and made his way to the counter. His aura oozed confidence and dominance.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku greeted. "Did you enjoy the roses I sent you?." Sesshomaru racked his brain for words. He couldn't come up with anything! What was this demon doing to him?!

"I did. Thank you." Those were the only words that could come from his mouth.

"I'm glad. What time do you get off tonight Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked. What time was he getting off again? Oh right, ten.

"I get off ten. Why?" Sesshomaru said. He saw that cocky smile that he known Naraku was good for.

"Perfect. I'll wait for you here at ten then." He sat down at a table not far from the counter. He placed a laptop on the table top that Sesshomaru did not notice he was holding at his side. He looked like he was getting comfortable for a long while.

Sesshomaru frowned, "Thank you for the offer but I already have a ride home, and I also don't want you waiting here for four hours."

"No worries. Just cancel plus I have all night Sesshomaru." He placed his cheek in his palm and looked at Sesshomaru with a gentle smile. Sesshomaru gave up; the spider demon was just as stubborn as him. He did, strangely, like it.

"Fine," Sesshomaru sighed. "I'll see you at ten." He turned his back to Naraku, cleaning the espresso machine. A small smile tugged his lips.

And that was when Naraku would show up every night exactly at 10:00pm to take Sesshomaru home.

* * *

_Week Two_

_Date_

* * *

"Sesshomaru I want to take you out to dinner," Naraku said. Sesshomaru's eyes widen.  _'A date…with Naraku'_  It only took a moment for Sesshomaru to decide, and he nodded his head. The next thing he knew, Naraku had clasped his hands and was leaning in close to his face. Sesshomaru could feel the breath on his cheeks.

"I promise you won't be disappointed," Naraku whispered and unclasped Sesshomaru's hands. "I'll be taking you to dinner in," Naraku glanced at his wrist watch, "Two hours." Sesshomaru was excited at first, but it vanished when he thought about Inuyasha. He didn't have a babysitter.

"I can't. I don't have a babysitter. I'm sorry-" Sesshomaru was interrupted by Kagura.

"Don't worry about it Sesshomaru! I'll be more than happy to watch him!" Kagura volunteered.

"Well, it's settled. I'll pick you up tonight." Naraku said, the chime signaling his exit from the coffee shop.

_'Great. I'm going to be smelling like coffee and going on a date.'_

* * *

_Date: Feng Sushi_

* * *

They ordered their food and silence overtook the table. Of course, Naraku was the one to break it. "So Sesshomaru...you never told me you had a younger brother. What's his name?" Naraku asked.

 _'That's right. I never told him.'_  "His name is Inuyasha and he's seven. He's turning eight next year in March." Sesshomaru explained. He didn't know why Naraku wanted to know so much about his brother.

"Interesting," Naraku said. He wouldn't per say buy Inuyasha's affection, but he had an idea of how to get the brother to like him. They continued to talk, Naraku goal was to bring Sesshomaru out of his shell and oh how he did. He loved hearing Sesshomaru talk, his voice was smooth, monotone, but still nice to Naraku's ears. Now Naraku couldn't get him to be quiet, not that he didn't like it. As the night went on and they enjoyed their sushi, Sesshomaru noticed that it was getting late, and he needed to get home soon.

"It's getting late. I should go." Sesshomaru pulled out some bills to pay for his half, but Naraku put his hand on top of Sesshomaru's to stop from paying. "Naraku Wha-"

"Do not worrying about paying. I will pay for both of us." Naraku pulled out 1209 yen, and Sesshomaru's eyes widen. This man just carelessly pulled out that amount of money, like it was just as normal! The money wasn't equivalent to the amount on the bill, so he was leaving a generous tip. "I like leaving tips." Naraku tucked his the wallet back into his pocket and stood up holding his hand out to Sesshomaru. "Come on. Let's get you home." Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's hand and was lead to his black limo. They got in, the driver already knowing where Sesshomaru lived from countless times they took him home. Naraku was still holding Sesshomaru's hand caressing small circles. It felt good to Sesshomaru, and he wanted to lean desperately against Naraku. "Sesshomaru, did you enjoy the date?" Naraku asked.

"I did." Sesshomaru was relaxed with Naraku. He saw Naraku smiled, and he leaned forward. If Sesshomaru didn't turn his face to meet Naraku's lips with his own, then he would have surely kissed his cheek. Naraku's lips were warm and smooth, and Sesshomaru liked it. He felt Naraku's tongue asking for entrance and Sesshomaru let him. _'Shit..how long has been since I was kissed like this? Kyora wasn't even this gentle.'_  The kiss continues, their tongues dancing and then they finally separated both trying to regain their breath. Sesshomaru's cheeks were flushed, and he was slightly sweating. And his body was slightly trembling from the kiss.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that Sesshomaru. I wanted to kiss you since I first saw you. Your lips were as soft as I imagined. Please agree to continue seeing me." Sesshomaru didn't even think twice and jumped to kiss Naraku again.

The kiss was saying yes.

* * *

_Week Three: Three words._

* * *

"Sesshomaru is that a new watch?" Kagura pointed to Sesshomaru's wrist. Lately, Naraku has been spoiling Sesshomaru buying whatever his little heart desires for him and Inuyasha. Money, clothes, food, anything Sesshomaru wanted. He wasn't use to this, and it took some time, but he finally accepted Naraku and his gifts…especially his new IPhone 6 Plus.

"Yes. Naraku bought it for me last week." It was actual the first gift Naraku gave him, so he wore it every day.

"So my brother is spoiling you huh?" Kagura teased Sesshomaru, and he blushed in return.

"Maybe…I'm not complaining though," Sesshomaru said, and Kagura couldn't help but giggle at Sesshomaru. Even though she wanted to win this bet, she could tell the tables have turned and Naraku himself have fallen head over hills for Sesshomaru. Kagura patted Sesshomaru on the back and pointed outside.

"Looks like my brother has bought another gift for you," Kagura said, and Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at this. He looked outside, and his eyes widen and his mouth nearly dropped off his face.

 _'What. The. Hell?!'_  Outside Naraku leaned gracefully against a 2015 Chevy Impala. He dangled the keys waiting for Sesshomaru to come outside. Sesshomaru instantly went outside forgetting about Kagura and the damn customers.

"N-naraku?! Wh-how-?!" Sesshomaru couldn't even form a sentence. This. Was. Fucking. Amazing. Naraku approached Sesshomaru and placed the keys in his hand. He gave a quick peck on the lips.

"This is for you Sesshomaru." He whispered and kissed Sesshomaru again. He Loved Sesshomaru. He hasn't voiced it yet and didn't even know if Sesshomaru felt the same for him but damn it this demon brought out emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time!

"Thank you…" Sesshomaru could not think of anything else to say. This man had done so much for him. He hasn't experienced kindness in so long.

"By the way…I'm coming over tonight." That caused Sesshomaru to widen his eyes in alarm. Was he ready for Naraku to meet Inuyasha?

"I don't know if I'm willing for you to meet Inuyasha yet." He noticed Naraku features soften, and he knew that he hit a nerve.  _'Damn…'_  He knew Naraku has been waiting to meet Inuyasha but he just didn't know.

"I know it's sudden. But just let me meet him. You talk about him non-stop. I want to know what makes you happy, and I can tells your brother brings your life. It's in your eyes you know." Naraku said as he waited for Sesshomaru's response. He got a nod then a smile and then a surprise kiss.

"Ok, stubborn spider. You won." Sesshomaru said and gripped the keys tighter in his hand. He couldn't wait to drive that car home.

* * *

_Kagome's Home_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Naraku approached the door. Sesshomaru felt a shiver of apprehension crawl up his spine. He was nervous. He didn't know how Inuyasha would react to Naraku. Hopefully, he would accept him because Sesshomaru already did. He got his keys out and opened the door. Before he stepped one foot inside there was an ambush of white hair and legs wrapped around his waist.

"Sesshomaru! I missed," Inuyasha popped his head around Sesshomaru's chest and looked at Naraku. "Sessh who is that?" He pointed to Naraku. Sesshomaru moved where they were placed Inuyasha on the floor and introduced Naraku and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha this is Naraku. We've been  _'talking'_  for a while, and I thought it was time for you to meet him. Say hello Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stepped back some for Inuyasha to greet Naraku.

Inuyasha looked down, his bangs creating a shadow over his eyes as he muttered, "Hello." It was shy and weak. Sesshomaru frowned; this wasn't going well. However, Naraku bent down on one knee and patted Inuyasha's head. It caused Inuyasha to look up into crimson eyes.

"Hello, Inuyasha. I'm Naraku." He sent a reassuring smile, which Inuyasha returned hesitantly. They heard steps coming down the stairs. Kagome was at the bottom straightening out her skirt. She glanced up and saw Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"You must be Naraku. Sesshomaru can't seem to stop talking about you." She winked at Sesshomaru, who returned daggers at her. Naraku was already standing back up, but his hand was resting gently on Inuyasha's back.

Naraku smirked, "Is that so." He glanced at Sesshomaru, who was blushing slightly on his cheeks.

"Yep. All night." Kagome swore if looks could kill she would be dead. Kagome rubbed her head sheepishly and bee-lined her way to the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to work." She waved and slipped through the door; it closing signaling her exit. Sesshomaru directed Inuyasha and Naraku in the living room. Both Inuyasha and Naraku sat on the couch while Sesshomaru continued standing.

"Naraku would you like some tea," Sesshomaru asked. The awkwardness was growing expectantly in the room.

"That would be nice. And I'm sure Inuyasha here would like some juice. Right Inuyasha?" Naraku nodded his head to Inuyasha nodded his head yes.

"I'll be back." Sesshomaru made his way to the kitchen, sliently hoping Inuyasha would take a liking to Naraku. A few moments of silence passed. Naraku enjoyed it, almost forgetting Inuyasha was there.

"I don't like you." It was a low whisper, but Naraku heard it. He blinked and turned his body to Inuyasha. He crossed his legs and placed his arm on the head of the couch.

"And why would that be Inuyasha?" Naraku was curious.

"Because…you will take Sessh away from me and then he'll forget about me," Inuyasha said with tiny sniffles in the mix. It finally dawned on Naraku.

Shit.

"Inuyasha I have no intention of taking Sesshomaru away from you," Naraku said.

"Then why are you here?!" Inuyasha yelled, his almond eyes glaring at Naraku and biting his lip trying to resist from crying.

"Because I…," Naraku hesitated. Was he really about to say those three words? Inuyasha was waiting impatiently for an answer. "Because I love Sesshomaru." There he said it, and he watched Inuyasha's reaction. His globes of almond weren't holding the glaring stare before but replaced with a somber stare. "I love your brother, but not the same love as you, a different type of love. Do you understand Inuyasha?" He asked but received no an answer, just a sniffle. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha replied.

"I guess." Inuyasha sniffed and leaned back against the couch.

 _'It's a start.'_  Naraku thought. "If you let me get to know you better Inuyasha, then you'll be more accepting." Inuyasha shrugged not interested in Naraku anymore.  _'This kid is hard to crack.'_  He sighed and tried one last attempt. "Hey," he leaned over to pat Inuyasha on the head. "I know it's sudden. But Sesshomaru will be happy, and you'll be too. You will be in our family." At this Naraku saw Inuyasha's eyes spark up.

"Do you mean that?" Inuyasha looked at Naraku questioningly. As if debating with himself to trust Naraku.

"Yep. You will be in our top priorities." Naraku smiled and leaned back against the couch. He could tell him finally crack the boy enough for him to start trusting him. He watches Inuyasha think it over, and he nodded. Naraku silently claimed victory inside as Sesshomaru finally came from the kitchen with tea and juice for Inuyasha.

_'Score!'_

* * *

_Kagome's Home 12:00am_

* * *

Sesshomaru put Inuyasha to bed and both he and Naraku were sitting on the porch's steps. The stars were shining bright and twinkling. Sesshomaru was captivated by the stars since he never took actual time to watch them. However, Naraku caught his attention by intertwining their hands together.

"Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked. When Sesshomaru looked in his eyes, they held some fear.

"Yes?" He felt Naraku grasp both his hands tight and they were staring intently into each other's eyes. Naraku swallowed his throat suddenly dry, and his lips chapped. He licked his lips and decided to tell Sesshomaru how he felt.

"I love you Sesshomaru." He saw Sesshomaru tense up and hides his eyes behinds his bangs. Naraku started to become nervous. _'Does he feel the same?!'_  "Sesshomaru?" He waited for an answer; it begun to drag on until Sesshomaru finally opened his lips.

"I-I love you too." He stuttered. He was afraid to give his heart to another in fear of being hurt again. However, Naraku knew something was behind that facade. He put both hands on Sesshomaru's cheeks and directed his face to his own, so their eyes were once again connected.

"Tell me what's wrong." He watched Sesshomaru lick his lips and tried to look down, but Naraku's grip on his face stop him from doing so. Could he tell Naraku about his fucked up life? How did he know Naraku would still love him after telling him the details?

"I'm scared you would stop loving me if I tell you about the details of my life. The gruesome details that I hate to remember. I'm afraid that if I give my heart to you, then you will hurt me and my brother. That's what wrong." Sesshomaru stated and removed Naraku's hands from his cheeks and scooted back to see Naraku's reaction. His eyebrows were furrowed as in deep thought. But he looked back up at Sesshomaru, he could tell Naraku didn't change his mind about his love for him.

"I said I  _love_  you. Which means I love you no matter what is in your past! I will never hurt you Sesshomaru." Naraku said as Sesshomaru just stared at him. He could tell Naraku told the utmost truth.

He made his choice.

He kissed Naraku, sealing the next step in their relationship: Lovers.

* * *

_Kyora's Home_

* * *

Kyora pulled the bud of the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke from his lungs. He twirled it in-between his index finger and thumb before putting the still lit cigarette on Inu-Taisho's skin. His voice was horse from the previous hours of torture, so all that came out was a hiss. He pulled Inu-Taisho by the collar of his shirt where his face was in breathing range. "I'll ask again. What. Is. The. Half-breeds'. Birthday?!" Kyora hissed.

"M-March 19th." Inu-Taisho stuttered and got it wrong, earning a hard, sharp slap. Inu-Taisho's cheek was blazing red and whimpered and rubs his cheek. Kyora lets out an irritated sign. He asks him again and Inu-Taisho got it wrong. He kicked him swiftly in the gut with his knee and Inu-Taisho dropped to the floor gripping his stomach in pain.

"If this is going to work. You need to get this right! So again what is his fucking birthday?!"

"March 18th." Inu-Taisho groaned in pain. Kyora smiled.

"What hospital?"

"Shikon Hospital."

" Good…and allergies?"

"None." He smirked and leaned down pulling Inu-Taisho's head to his, kissing his lips softly. "Good love….I think you're ready."


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

_Kagome's Neighborhood: Winter_

* * *

The neighborhood was covered in snow as more snowflakes fell peacefully in the yard of Kagome's home. A coat hugged Inuyasha's little body along with red mittens and a red scarf to keep his hands and ears warm. He carefully walks through the thick snow while carrying a few glass plates, since he just had to help, to the moving truck. However, Sesshomaru was a bit on the edge since he knew his brother was clumsy. "Inuyasha be careful with that." He saw Inuyasha nod and took one step at a time.  _'I swear he's a smart ass in disguise.'_  Wearing black earmuffs and a matching coat, he rolled his eyes and blew his breath on his hands to stay warm, winter had finally come and Christmas was just around the corner. Sesshomaru finally decided to move in with Naraku in his four-story mansion with numerous rooms and bathrooms, how could he say no to that? He felt an arm wrap around his waist and being pull to a warm body.

Naraku leans down by Sesshomaru's ear, "Looks like someone is cold. Let me warm you up love." He felt Naraku's hot tongue lick the inside shell of his ear. A shiver went up Sesshomaru's spine as he was not only slightly warmed up but turned on as well. His cheeks went red as he thought about the night he and Naraku _tried_  to be intimate…but it never happened thanks to a particular seven-year-old dog demon and a miko. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and kissed him firmly on the lips and then begging for entrance to Naraku's mouth. Their tongues danced in battle and finally separated. Naraku put his forehead against Sesshomaru's and rubbed their noses together.

"I'm warm now." Sesshomaru smiled. He felt loved and protected with Naraku with no care in the entire world.

"I love you," Naraku said.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ewwww!" Both demons looked at Inuyasha, who was sticking his tongue out. "No one wants to see that." Inuyasha dashed back inside before Sesshomaru could take his wrath out on him.

Naraku's eyebrow twitched, "Why that little…" He heard Sesshomaru chuckle, his eyes showed a glint of amusement.

"You'll get used to it." Sesshomaru started to pull Naraku back inside the home. "Let's get finished, I want to be moved in and settled before dark."

_'Someone's getting spoiled.'_  A smirked tugged Naraku's lips as he went back into Kagome's home.

* * *

The truck was loaded up, and Naraku and Inuyasha were in the car waiting on Sesshomaru. He was standing on the porch in the doorway with Kagome. She was dressed in pajamas pants and t-shirt, evident she wasn't going out today. Her hair was bit messy, but her brown eyes were huge with sadness. However, a smile was on her lips.

"Don't forget us poor people Sess." She punched his shoulder jokingly as she saw Sesshomaru smirk.

"Kagome I'll never forget you. I can never pay you back for what you done for us." She saw Kagome frown a bit. Did he say something wrong?

"Sess, you don't have to pay me back. Just be happy. He," Kagome pointed to the car. "Brings out something in you that I have not seen since I met you. You deserve this." That smile took over her face again. She was suddenly embraced by Sesshomaru his arms holding her tight. She returns the embrace and felt some snow fall on her from Sesshomaru's coat.

"Thank you." He muttered in her ear. Without Kagome, he would never have found work or even met Naraku. They separated. "I'll remember to call."

"You better." It was light threat.

"See you soon." With that, Sesshomaru turned to go to the car. Kagome saw him get in the car, and she waved goodbye to Inuyasha, who eagerly waved back. They drove off moving truck in tow.

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.

She will miss them.

* * *

_Naraku's Mansion_

* * *

Sesshomaru stared in awe at the mansion before him. It. Was. Huge. Of course, Naraku told him about it but to see it, was a different story. Inuyasha ran past Sesshomaru to the large doors, eager to get inside their new home. Naraku and Sesshomaru trailed behind him and the doors finally open. They were all greeted by an older woman. She had a black eye patch over her left eye, and her gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail that fell along her back. She smiled and did a slight bow, "Master Naraku. I see you returned for the evening. I have dinner prepared, and the rooms ready like you wanted." She moved so the trio could come inside from the cold. She started to take the coats off the trio.

"Thank you, Kaede. Alert me when the movers are finished, and then you are free to go home or you can stay here if the weather permits it. You are dismissed." Naraku waved his hand, and Kaede nodded taking the coats to their appropriate area. "Let's eat." Naraku directed them to the dining room; every inch of the table was covered in food.

Oh yes. Sesshomaru could get use to this.

* * *

_Naraku's Mansion_

_12:00am_

* * *

"I'm not sleepy!" Inuyasha pouted. He wanted to stay up with Sesshomaru…Naraku not so much.

Sesshomaru sighed, "It's late, and I'm tired Inuyasha." He was about to fall out any minute.

"No!" Inuyasha tried to run past Sesshomaru but was scooped up in the arms of his arch enemy, Naraku. He felt himself being thrown over Naraku's shoulder. He kicked and thrashed about, even going as far as biting on his neck. "Let me go!" Inuyasha still struggled.

Naraku rolled his eyes, "Keep biting pup, it doesn't hurt." His eyes settled on Sesshomaru, and he bent down to give a quick peck on his cheek. "I'll put him to bed. You go on up." He saw Sesshomaru nod and get up stretching his body, his backing popping in the process. Naraku notices a bit of skin showing from Sesshomaru's shirt from riding up; he stopped his mind from traveling to the gutter.

"Thank you. Good night Inuyasha." His brother stopped thrashing and looked at Sesshomaru like a gaping fish. He was  ** _not_**  leaving him with his enemy!

"But Sess-No!" He watched his brother walk away with his back turned, waving his hand carelessly as he went upstairs. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"Let's get you to bed Inuyasha." Naraku made his way upstairs and took Inuyasha to his room. He flicked the light on and placed Inuyasha the king sized bed. "Come on under the covers." He heard Inuyasha grumble under his breath as he stubbornly got under the covers, his back to Naraku. Naraku sighed, ' _He's still not too fond of me.'_  "Inuyasha?"

"What?" Annoyance laced his voice.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He saw Inuyasha flip around with excitement in his almond eyes.

"I want Kirara!" Inuyasha searched Naraku's face who was extremely curious about what a 'Kirara' was.

"What is that?"

"It was our pet cat before we left and came here." Naraku arched his eyebrow. Sesshomaru never went into detail about his past.

"I need to know where she is for me to get Kirara," Naraku replied but Inuyasha was hesitating. He saw Inuyasha chew his lip, and he decided against pushing him further. "Never mind. I'll do everything in my power to find Kirara, ok Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked back at Naraku, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Do you mean that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do. Pinky promise." He held his pinky out, and Inuyasha grabbed it with him in return. He took this promise to heart.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. I love Sesshomaru and you, so I would do anything for you two." He saw that hesitation from earlier.

"I-uh-don't know if I love you yet….but I'm starting to like you," Inuyasha explained.

Naraku smiled. That was ok with him; it was a start. "I understand. Now time for bed." He patted Inuyasha's head.

"Goodnight Naraku."

"Goodnight." Naraku flipped the light off and closed the door just enough to leave a crack of light through.

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing in front of the mirror, poking at the scars from Kyora. It covered his chest mostly and a couple on his upper arms. They were fully healed in no time, thanks to demon abilities, but the scars will not disappear until another year or so. He wasn't quite ready to show Naraku his body just yet. Even in the intimate moments, the lights were off. Sesshomaru's vibrating phone caught his attention. He picked it and despite the nagging in the back of his head to ignore the unknown number, he answered it.

**"Hello."**

**"Hello, mutt."**  The voice hissed over the line. Sesshomaru felt his body shut down and fear coursed quickly throughout his body.

**"Kyora…"**  Even though fear was coursing through his body, he refused for Kyora to hear it.

**"I heard you found a new lover mutt. Is he filling that ass up like you-"**

**"What the hell do want?!"**  Sesshomaru whispered harshly. Not sure if Naraku was close by or not.

**"I'm just curious about how my slut fiancé is doing?"**

**"None of your damn business!"**  Sesshomaru hissed.

**"Oh feisty I see! Did you honestly think that if you ran away that I couldn't find you? Are you that arrogant Sesshomaru? You should be nervous."**

**"I have no reason to be nervous. If you wanted me so badly, you would have done so already, or worse kill me."**  Seshomaru replied and gripped his phone tight.

" **My, my, my…that new lover of yours dick must be wonderful if you're talking to me in that tone."**

Sesshomaru grind his teeth together,  **"Fuck you."**  Sesshomaru growled.

**"Hmph. Sesshomaru the reason I'm calling is to tell you simply: I'm going to take everything away from you and then when you are miserable and alone….I will kill you."**  He states with cool bluntness. It was naive to think that it was an empty threat. **"I might not do anything for days, weeks, months, or even years. So be on your toes, while you're out having fun at restaurants and moving into your new home."**

**"…."**  Did he have someone following them?

**"Oh and tell the half-breed, I'll be _seeing_  him  _real_  soon."** There was a click and Sesshomaru looked at his phone absentmindedly. _How did he get his number?_

"Sesshomaru…" He whipped around to see Naraku stepping into the bedroom. He assumed he didn't hear anything. Naraku saw the scars on his lover's body along with him shaking and gripping his phone tight. He went over hurriedly to Sesshomaru and took the phone from his tight grip placing it on the dresser. Naraku grabbed his face in his hands, bringing eye contact between them. "Hey what wrong?" He saw Sesshomaru dart his eyes to the floor. Naraku's eyes went back to the scars. What it because of this? His fingers started to trace one of the long scars on his chest. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru gripped Naraku's hands from tracing his scars.

"Does it bother you?"

Sesshomaru frowned; he hated when people answered a question with another question. "No," Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch in his throat. "I-I never wanted to show you because I was ashamed of them, and I thought you would think I was disgusting," Sesshomaru whispered the last part.

Naraku blinked. He finally figured it out. "Oh love…" He guided Sesshomaru to the bed. They sat down with Naraku caressing circles into Sesshomaru's hand just the way he likes it. "When I said I love you Sesshomaru," He touches the scar on Sesshomaru's chest. "I love all of you." He kissed Sesshomaru passionately as he leaned back Sesshomaru falling on top of him. They separated for breath.

"Are you ready for this step Sesshomaru?" His hands ran through Sesshomaru's hair as he stared into his lover's eyes. There a mischievous glint in Sesshomaru's eyes with a bit of lust. He smirked with his fangs bearing to him.

"I'm ready.." Sesshomaru bent down to Naraku's ear and whispered huskily, "For you to fuck me hard into the bed." Then warm lips pressed into Naraku's. They both kissed passionately. A clawed hand slipped into the spider demon's and their fingers locked, and a hot tongue licked the spider demons lips. Their tongues tangle earning a small groan from Naraku. They kissed plenty of times, but this one was different. More forceful and demanding and Naraku wasn't complaining. Deciding to take control he flipped Sesshomaru over, his long hair covering them like a curtain.

"Let me take care of you Sesshomaru." He whispered in Sesshomaru's ear and started to nibble gently on it. Sesshomaru moaned and squirmed under Naraku's hold. Naraku's hand slip up Sesshomaru's chest learning every bump, scar, and curve of his chest. "God…I can't wait to fuck you."

There were no words pass that point, just kisses, feels, and moans. They both already removed their remaining clothes quickly, wanting nothing more than to feel each other's skin and heart beats.

Naraku moved down to Sesshomaru's chest, taking one nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it and grazed it with his teeth. He sunk one large hand down to Sesshomaru's cock, stroking it to full erection. Sesshomaru moan for more and started to thrust into Naraku's hand. He gripped the cock hard while whispering, "Not yet love." He smirked at the whimper that escaped his lover's lips. "I always wondered what your dick tastes like." He pulled his hair over his shoulder and leaned down, licking Sesshomaru's leaking tip. He heard a hiss, and he smiled. He then took the head into his mouth letting his tongue swirl around the head, and then sucking it like a blow pop(see what I did there ;P). Naraku turned his head to the side as he went down, creating a strange and pleasurable sensation. He seemed even more pleased when Sesshomaru arched up, making his cock hit the back of his throat. He placed his hands on both sides of Sesshomaru's hips, to hold him in place as he increased his bobbing faster. He felt Sesshomaru grip his hair, and he looked up at him with his crimson eyes. Sesshomaru was so close... with a moan of Naraku's name he came in long strides in his mouth. Naraku swallowed all of Sesshomaru's essence eager to know the taste. There were a pop and Naraku wiped any excess cum that was on his face. He looked down at his lover who was spent and red all over. He was regaining his breath when he pulled Sesshomaru into his arms. They kissed again, but Sesshomaru gasped when he felt a finger touch his entrance. Naraku made a soft smoothing noise while his fingers continued to rub his hole.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru moaned, squirming on his chest. He gasped when the finger was pushed in, and gripped Naraku's shoulders. Kyora _never_  took the time to prepare him like this. His breaths were labored as Naraku thrust his fingers in as if playing an instrument. He pumped the finger in and out, and then adding another. After searching around, he found the prostate and hit it. Sesshomaru screamed in pleasure, arching his head and throwing his back. Naraku leaned up to suck on the flesh on the neck as he finished preparing his lover.

"Almost ready Sess." He was out of breath. All he wanted was to be buried deep inside Sesshomaru, but he had to be patient. When he pulled his fingers out, Sesshomaru whimpered at the loss of contact and rubbed his cock against Naraku's. He groaned out loud at the contact. "Patience." He positioned them where he laid back on the bed, and Sesshomaru was on top.

Sesshomaru was going to ride him good.

Sesshomaru licked his lips as he set his eyes upon Naraku's cock. It was just the right length and full enough. He loved being filled, and he could tell his wish was going to be granted. Naraku positioned his cock to enter Sesshomaru, and that is when his lover started to slide down slowly on it. He hissed and gripped his hips tighter, and Sesshomaru bit his lip until Naraku dick was fully sheathed inside him. Sesshomaru made the first move, sliding up where Naraku's dick was barely in, and moved back down slowly, swallowing it up once more. Naraku and Sesshomaru both cried out, the skin starting to break where Naraku was gripping Sesshomaru's hips. This continued, but the pace increased and Sesshomaru was riding him like a pro. They moaned as their movements were starting to get messy. Naraku lost himself when he hit Sesshomaru's prostate, watching his lover's face twist in pleasure and flipped them over, driving himself deeper and harder into that spot. Sesshomaru continued yelling out moans and Naraku's name as he started to see white stars in vision.

"Naraku! I-I'm going to cum! Oh, God…Naraku!" Sesshomaru screamed in pure pleasure, and Naraku drilled deeper into Sesshomaru. He was coming to his peak, and soon he filled Sesshomaru up with hot seed. He continued to ride out his seed and then fell on top of Sesshomaru spent and out of breath. "I loved you Sesshomaru." Naraku panted.

"I-I love you too." Sesshomaru turned his head to slightly to share a kiss with Naraku.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, both were in the bed, spooning, with the moonlight the only light in the room casting over them. Naraku threaded his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?" He was just drifting off to sleep.

"I need you to be honest with me about your past." He felt Sesshomaru stiffen. His lover turned and buried his face into Naraku's neck.

"What brought this up?" He mumbled into Naraku's neck.

"Inuyasha. He asked for Kirara for Christmas, and I need to know the location to retrieve it. However, when I asked him, he hesitated." He saw Sesshomaru look up at him with the same hesitation expressed across his face.

"I don't know if-"

"Like I said before; I love you no matter your past," Naraku explained.

Sesshomaru chewed his lip and sighed, "It's three am Naraku. You have five hours before work." He hope this would stir the demon away from the topic.

"Enough time to talk." He smirked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. However this was a chance to tell Naraku  _everything_...even about the recent phone call. He loved Naraku and if he wanted this relationship to last, then he had to be honest.

"Fine. It all started when I was ten…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Loves!

* * *

_Naraku's Mansion: Morning Time_

* * *

Sesshomaru stirred and sighed at the sucking at his neck. He swatted the nuisance away like a fly, only for it to come back. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Naraku bent over him kissing his neck tenderly.

"Good morning, love." He kissed Sesshomaru's neck once more and stood up. He was dressed in a black suit and red tie. He had a suitcase in his hand. Sesshomaru turned over onto his back and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Mmm, morning Naraku." He replied with a yawn and sat up. "Off to work?" He saw Naraku nod and fix his tie a bit before sitting on the bed and resting his hand on Sesshomaru's cheek.

"I want you to call me if anything happens." Naraku tone was firm but a hint of anxiety there. After what Sesshomaru told him last night, could he really blame him? He wanted to smash the balls of this 'Kyora' person and show him a true sadistic nature but with all odds decided against it…for now.

"I understand." To have Naraku still by his side after everything he told was comforting, and now he knew for sure he didn't have to worry about Naraku leaving him. He felt Naraku kiss him gently and then stood back up straightening his suit of wrinkles.

"I'll be late tonight; I'm stopping to get a Christmas tree for us to put up. Since Inuyasha has been talking about it nonstop." Naraku explained; Sesshomaru had his cheek in his palm nodding off a bit from their late night talks. Naraku smiled, "I'll see you later love."

"Alright." He waved to Naraku, who left with a click of the door. Sesshomaru fell back on the bed. He was tired and feeling  _nauseous_  but didn't pay much attention to it. He sighed and decided to get out of the bed. He stretched and put his t-shirt and boxers from last night on and then went downstairs to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was downstairs sitting at the bar watching Kaede flip the pancakes. He started to squirm when his stomach growled. "Keeeaaaadeeee are you almost done?" Inuyasha whined.

"Patience Inuyasha." Kaede flipped the last pancake and started to place the food on the plates.

He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother. "Oh hi, Sesshomaru! You scared me!" He rubbed his head sheepishly He patted his brother's head and pulled out a seat next to Inuyasha. He sat down.

"Good Morning Kaede." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." She smiled. "I'm just now finishing breakfast, I'll have your plate ready in a minute."

"Thank you." He turned his attention back to his brother. "Did you sleep well Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, but I heard strange noises coming from you and Naraku's room last night. I thought you were having a nightmare at how loud you were screaming." Sesshomaru face turned red as he heard a slight chuckle from Kaede.

_'I need to work on that…'_  He thought as he had a brief flashback of last night's activities. "Nothing to worry about Inuyasha." He waved carelessly as their plates were sat in front of them.

"Thanks, Kaede." They both started eating their food as Kaede began to clean up the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru I will be gone at noon to do grocery shopping for Master Naraku. Is there anything you need?"

Sesshomaru racked his brain and came up with nothing. Naraku had everything he wanted here. "No. I'm okay. Thank you though Kaede." Sesshomaru saw her nod and went back to her cleaning.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finished their food and Inuyasha was dragging his brother to the den. "Come on! Let's play video games!" Inuyasha bounced excitedly as Sesshomaru just wanted to sleep. But he thought he should spend some time with his brother.

"Fine. Be prepared to lose Inuyasha."

"Yeah right!"

* * *

It was the afternoon and Kaede already left for Grocery shopping. Both brothers' hands danced over the controls. Sesshomaru threw the game controller with a huff. Beaten by a seven-year-old! He yawned and decided to take a shower and a nap before Naraku came home. "Inuyasha I'm going to take a nap," He paused noticing Inuyasha intrigued in the game. He rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head gently earning a jump from his brother. He now had his attention. "Like I said, I'm going to take a shower and nap. Come get me if there a knock on the door and do not answer it. Understood?"

"Yea okay." He went back to his video game. Sesshomaru ruffled his hair and went upstairs. After his shower, he sprawled out on the bed in only his boxers. He closed his eyes and was drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Kyora & Inutaisho_

* * *

"You are doing so well loved; just continue following my orders, and I'll make sure to feed you later." Kyora breathed, pulling Inu-Taisho closer and claiming the dog demon's lips with his own. He slipped his tongue in the dog demon's yielding mouth and smirked when he noticed Inu-Taisho blush. He pulled away licking his lips and tasting Inu-Taisho on them. "Ok love?"

Inu-Taisho winged his hands nervously together and gnawed on his lip. "O-ok." His hair was in a high bun, similar to Sesshomaru's, and wearing a baby blue polo shirt tucked into tan pants. Brown dress shoes to match. Just one look at him and no one could tell he was heavily on drugs.

"That's my good boy." Kyora's nose flared as he tried not to grow aroused. He knew Sesshomaru was sleep and Inuyasha was playing a video and that damn spider was gone for now. A perfect time for a surprise.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

Inuyasha hands danced wildly over the game controller as he as was almost done with the level. However, the doorbell ringed, and there was a knock on the door. He put his game on pause and started towards the door. He froze with his hand nearly touching the handle.  _'Sesshomaru told me to go get him if there was someone at the door.'_  He chewed his lip. _'But he's sleeping and I'm sure he won't mind!'_  Inuyasha justified himself and smiled brightly as he opened the door. His smile soon disappeared when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"D-daddy!" He jumped into the outstretched arms. He buried his face in his neck as tears started to fall his cheeks.

"Hey, son. I missed you." He placed his hand on the back of Inuyasha's head protectively. He sent a quick glance to Kyora, who nodded his head. Inu-Taisho went inside shutting the door behind him.

"Daddy! I missed you so much! Where have you been?!" Inuyasha probed as his wide eyes scanned Inu-Taisho for something,  _anything_!

"I've been around." Inutaisho sheepishly smiled, but it formed into a thin line. "Inuyasha you've missed me right?" Inuyasha nodded his head vigorously. "I want to take you back. Just you and I and then we can be a happy family like before. Don't you want that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes shifted to confusion and brows furrowed.

"What about Sesshomaru?"

Inu-Taisho frowned deeply, "What about him?"

"He's supposed to be in our happy family daddy!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Inu-Taisho sighed and put on mock sadness as he looked at his son in his eyes. "Sesshomaru doesn't deserve it. He lied to you. He only wanted to take you away to hurt me. He doesn't care about you like I do. You're a burden to him, and when he and that Naraku fella have family they will leave you behind. So come with me." He watches Inuyasha's eyes water, and he lean against his shoulder.

"He doesn't love or want me?" Inuyasha sniffed.

"I'm afraid not pup." Inu-Taisho lied.

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments and nodded.

Inu-Taisho grabbed his head leading him to the door until Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you daddy?"

"Of course not pup. Now come on." Inu-Taisho impatiently pulled Inuyasha to the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes popped open as he sat up straight in the bed. Something wasn't right. He felt it in his gut. He hastily put on a t-shirt and ran downstairs to find his father and Inuyasha by the door. _'What in the hell?!'_

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sesshomaru stormed over to Inu-Taisho, who hissed in return. He was hoping Sesshomaru would still be sleeping. He instead turned to Sesshomaru with a smirk still holding Inuyasha's hand in a tight grip.

"Now Sesshomaru is that any way to talk to your father? I was hoping for a hello at least." Inu-Taisho teased.

"Fuck you! You know damn well you don't  _even deserve_  to be called a father, you fucking drug cunt!" He saw Inu-Taisho's features falter some and replace with a scowl.

"I could say the same for you. The way you were able to have all this," He motioned to the four-story mansion. "In a matter of three weeks. Who is the real slut here Sesshomaru?" He saw Sesshomaru grit his teeth, and his hands form fists. Inu-Taisho wrinkled his nose as well from the scent coming from Sesshomaru. "And seems like you have something on the way as well."

_'What in hell is he talking about?'_  He pushed his thoughts to the side and directed his attention back to his father. "I don't owe any explanation to a bastard like you. You're pushing your problems onto me like you always did. Now unhand my brother!" Sesshomaru reached for Inuyasha's hand who only snatched it away. Sesshomaru was wide-eyed. What the hell was going on? Inuyasha always came to him, but this time his eyes held a blazing hate directed to him. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha hid behind his father's leg.

"Daddy told me you don't love me anymore or want me. And you and Naraku will forget me after you have a family! I don't want to live with you Sesshomaru! I hate you!" Inuyasha cried and buried his face into his father's leg who was only smirking at Sesshomaru. The words pierced his soul and Sesshomaru felt his body shut down and fell to his knees.

_'Inuyasha hates me? He can't.'_  "Inuyasha you know I love you. Naraku even admitted in loving you as his own. Please don't listen to father, he's lying!" He hissed the last part, and Inuyasha still refused to budge.

"Oi! Inuyasha if you know what's good for then you come with me." He tugged Inuyasha's arm harder. This was taking too long; Kyora was probably starting to become impatient.

"Ow, daddy!" Inuyasha whined as he was tugged harder. Sesshomaru was shocked to get up. He was taking Inuyasha away, and he couldn't find the strength in his body to move. Just as Inu-Taisho was about to drag Inuyasha outside, the door slammed opened, and there stood Kyora in his sadistic glory.

"Seems like my pup is having some trouble," He smirked at Inu-Taisho. "It's ok love. I have it under control." InuTaisho swallowed loudly and shrunk back some. Sesshomaru wanted to  _ **vomit**_. Kyora and his father? No, It just couldn't be. Anger then consumed Sesshomaru when Kyora bent down to Inuyasha's height. He caressed Inuyasha's cheek, "Did you  _miss_  me pup because I  _sure_ did  _miss_  you." Kyora purred and traced the half demon lips with his index finger. Inuyasha whimpered wanting to run away from Kyora.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Gaining his strength back, he stood on his wobbly knees until he was standing up straight. Kyora blinked then frowned. The scent that came from Sesshomaru that filled his nose disgusted him.

"Seems the mutt is pregnant. The dick must have been good for you to let him impregnate you so quickly. Are you loud when-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He finally caught what his father and Kyora was saying.

He was  _pregnant_.

But at the moment he was trying to get Inuyasha back. "Get out," Sesshomaru growled.

"Or what mutt? Naraku can't protect you. So I suggest you give Inuyasha over quickly. "Besides," He looked around the mansion. "We'll be back soon and all this will be mine, including you Sesshomaru." Kyora's eyes flashed dangerously as thought of all the things he could do to him.

"Is that so?." There was a new voice and Kyora turned to face Naraku. He wasn't expecting him to come back early. Their eyes met between the two dominating demons. Of course, Naraku approached him first, an aura of danger surrounding him. "So you're Kyora," his eyes glanced over Kyora's body. "I thought you would be more intimidating but it seems I was wrong. I can easily kill you." He saw Kyora's nose flare, and eyes widen. He definable set off a nerve.

"Don't get it confused. You don't know how far my sadistic nature can go," his eyes flicked to Sesshomaru. "I'm sure your mutt knows." There was a chuckle from Naraku and then he smirked at Kyora. Those actions only pissed Kyora off more. "What's so damn funny Kumo?"

"Apparently it is you who has it confused." He caught Kyora by surprise as he yanked him down to the floor by his hair and put his foot to his throat. "I can crush your throat right now and bash your fucking balls in. Your screams will be music to my ears. So leave before I kill you." Kyora kept the glare with Naraku and scoffed. Was his match met?

"Fine. Release me Kumo." Naraku removed his foot, and Kyora got up straightening his clothes. "Inu-Taisho forget the half-breed we're leaving." Inu-Taisho released his son's hand who ran back to Sesshomaru. "Believe me Naraku we'll be back." He smirked at Naraku and yanked Inu-Taisho's wrist to his black limo. Naraku slammed the door behind and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned back to Sesshomaru, who was hugging Inuyasha tightly to him. Inuyasha was crying in Sesshomaru's neck.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha cried, and Sesshomaru hushed him telling him it was ok.

Sesshomaru wasn't ok. No, he was scared shitless.

* * *

_Naraku's Mansion: 12:00AM_

* * *

Naraku was on his Ipad scrolling through the pages. He felt a shift on the bed and a warm chest against his. He looked down and saw Sesshomaru peering up at him. He put his tablet down and started petting Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru laid against Naraku's chest where his heartbeat filled his eardrums.

"Inuyasha is asleep?" Naraku asked?

"Yes." Sesshomaru sighed. After about two hours, Inuyasha finally settled down and went to sleep. He couldn't blame him for today's events. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Looking at schools. It may be late, but we need to get Inuyasha at least back in school before the summer."

"Oh." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Naraku's back and snuggled more into his chest.

"My, my, someone is affectionate tonight." Naraku cooed.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru muttered in Naraku's chest. Naraku chuckled but then felt wetness on his shirt.

"Sesshomaru?" Naraku sat up in alarm and Sesshomaru refused to let go of Naraku's chest; he didn't want Naraku to see him crying. "Tell me what's wrong." He already knew from the events earlier…well not all the events.

"When Inuyasha said he hated me my world shut down. I froze, and I couldn't move. I thought they were going to take Inuyasha away and God knows what Kyora would do him!" Tears started to flow heavily down Sesshomaru's cheeks. "And to hear my father's lies about me just tore through me. He is supposed to be my dad, but he doesn't deserve to hear that word from my mouth! And when I saw Kyora's face again…I just-I just had so many memories came back. I was so scared Naraku…so scared." Sesshomaru cried and cried letting his emotions that he had been holding in finally out.

And. It. Felt. Fucking. Amazing.

Once his cries to reduce to sniffles, he finally had the courage to look at Naraku. He saw a warm smile, and he felt Naraku pet his hair.

"Sesshomaru you don't have to be scared anymore. I will protect you and Inuyasha, even if it is the death of me. I promise." _'And I'll make sure to make him feel the same pain you felt Sesshomaru.'_  Naraku breathed when he felt Sesshomaru lean up and kiss him passionately and settle back into his chest.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru piped up.

"Hmm?" He continued to pet Sesshomaru's hair.

"How do you feel about children?" Sesshomaru started to draw circles in Naraku's shirt.

"Even though we have Inuyasha, I would love more," Naraku said, but he was curious about where this conversation was going.

"How many?" Sesshomaru probed.

Naraku chuckled, "I don't know. A lot."

"Oh…I'm pregnant." He felt Naraku fall back. He looked up worriedly at his lover to only find him passed out on the bed. He blinked, "Naraku?" He shook him and no response. He smiled, "Stupid spider."

* * *

_One week later_

* * *

A week had passed, and Sesshomaru had not heard from Kyora, but was still shaken up by the events. He sighed he was scared because he did not know what Kyora would do next. Sesshomaru looked in the mirror at his growing stomach. He rubbed it; he still couldn't believe he was carrying a life inside him. He jumped when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. Naraku kissed him on the cheek and let his hand rest on top of Sesshomaru's stomach.

"You're growing," Naraku said. "You're radiating beauty everyday love; it's hard for me to keep my hands off you. I believe our  _son_  will be as handsome as you."

"I believe our  _daughter_  will be a beautiful child as well," Sesshomaru said.

Naraku chuckled, "We'll see about that love. Now let's go downstairs Inuyasha is ready to put the tree together."

"Alright." Putting a quick shirt on, he went downstairs where an overexcited Inuyasha was bouncing on each foot.

"Sesshomaru! Hurry let's put the tree up!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Alright, pup. Calm down. We have all the time in the world." He made his way over with Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wasted no time pulling out strings of holly and tinsel, long strands of red and gold until the beautiful glass ornaments were found buried beneath the clutter. Naraku started to assemble the tree from the base. Once the tree was assembled, Inuyasha jumped up in excitement to begin putting the glass ornaments on it. Sesshomaru took care of the holly and tinsel. While Naraku wrapped the long strands of red and gold around the tree. It was time to put the star up, and Naraku lifted Inuyasha up to put the star on top. It completed the tree, and it was beautiful!

"Look guys! The tree is fantastic!" Inuyasha's eyes shined of accomplishment. "Now it just needs presents." He looked back at Sesshomaru and Naraku expectably.

Naraku chuckled; It will soon Inuyasha."

"Yay!" Inuyasha clapped his hands and went over to Sesshomaru, who was resting on the couch. Only a week into the pregnancy and it was already tiring him out. He felt a poking sensation on his stomach and looked down at Inuyasha probing at his stomach.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Annoyance laced his voice slightly.

"Feeling the baby." He kept poking Sesshomaru's stomach which only annoyed his brother.

"Here." He guided his brothers hand to rest on the bump. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

"It's hard."

"To protect the baby."

"Will it be a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet." Sesshomaru smiled. "But either way you'll be an uncle."

"Oh. You won't forget me right? Like Daddy said?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaru stiffen. The memories were still fresh on his mind. "Of course not. You will be in our family too. We both love you."

"I love you Sess." Inuyasha hugged Sesshomaru's growing belly, and Sesshomaru returned it.

_Yes, his family was starting but Kyora was still in the back of his mind._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I know I'm really late but I completely forgot about this story! xD
> 
> Will post the finishing chapters today! :D
> 
> Anyway I hope ya'll doing well today! :D
> 
> Also I hated myself for writing this chapter because I made bad stuff happen to our characters. :(
> 
> WARNINGS: MAJOR, MAJOR, MAJOR, AND MAJOR DRAMA AND GRAPHIC RAPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies. :D

Naraku held Sesshomaru's hair back as another wave of nausea washed over him, and he loomed over the toilet as he purged his stomach once again. One hand clenched against the bathroom floor while the other held his stomach as if it was going to burst. He was only two weeks going into three, but his stomach was showing considerably. Sesshomaru groaned and leaned back against the wall. Beads of sweat rolled down his face by the time he was finished. He sighed heavily. This was the sixth or was it seventh?—day in a row he had thrown up. "You did this to me," Sesshomaru whispered harshly.

Naraku rolled his eyes, "It takes two almond eyes."

"Keep calling me that, and I'll make sure you'll have blue balls for the duration of this pregnancy," Sesshomaru stated.

Naraku snorted, "As if you can resist being- "

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru hissed, but he felt his stomach knot up again, threatening to jettison what little contents remained in it.

Naraku sighed, "I'll be back at two to take you to the appointment. Then maybe we can see why you're growing so fast." Sesshomaru nodded, to say he was nervous was an understatement. Naraku got up and placed a quick kiss on Sesshomaru's clammy forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He waved goodbye to Naraku and leaned against the wall.

This was going to be a _long_  pregnancy.

* * *

_Naraku's Office_

* * *

Naraku entered his law firm and came across Jaketsu. The man had his hair in a ponytail and his two turquoise stripes pointing downward on his cheeks.

"Good Morning Naraku Sir!" The perky secretary greeted Naraku with his morning coffee.

"Jaketsu," Naraku greeted. "Did you get the files I asked for?"

"Yes! The files are on your desk but sir I just wanted you to know that you have a guest." Jakestsu explained. Naraku arched an eyebrow it might be a new client for a case.

"Thank you Jaketsu." Naraku waved him off proceeding into his office where whom he saw almost made him drop his coffee.

"Hello, Naraku." Kyora was sitting comfortably on Naraku's desk with one leg crossed over the other. Naraku gritted his teeth how and when the hell did he get in his office and sitting on  _his_  desk?!

"Get out. You not welcomed here." Naraku dropped his briefcase and approached Kyora and stared down at him with his nose. Kyora had shown mock hurt before a sly smirk appeared.

"You didn't even hear me out. I have a propos-"

"I'm not interested. Get out before I kill you."

Kyora frowned and leaned back suggestively, "Like I said, I have a proposition for you. Return Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to me and I'll," He tugged at the belt on Naraku's pants. "Make sure I'll show you a _real_  time. We're both sadistic males. I know he does not satisfy you. So what's your kink? Bondage, Masochism, Toys, or oh let me guess being called  _Daddy_? I'm good at that." Kyora licked his lips. His hands unzipped Naraku pants and put his hand in the fly. He grabbed the  _thick, long, and slightly engorged organ._  He gave it a squeeze earning a scowl from Naraku. Naraku grabbed his wrist and twisted it to an unbearable angle. "Owww Daddy! Break it daddy I'm an  _extreme_  masochist." Kyora let out a small groan at the sudden pain as he felt his bones crack under Naraku's pressure. He was pulled where he met eyes with the spider demon.

"Get out." Naraku rasped. He was slightly sweating as he fought to control himself.

"Why fight this if we both know Sesshomaru isn't satisfying his daddy?"

"What goes on between Sesshomaru and I is none of your concern. I would kill you right now, but I don't want blood on everything in my office. So. Leave. Now." He twisted the wrist where there was another crack, and that's when Kyora let out a loud hiss.

"Fine. But believe this Sesshomaru will be mine again." He snatched his wrist away from Naraku and stalked out. Naraku breathed through his nose and pinched the brim trying to calm himself down. He wanted to kill Kyora desperately, but he had to admit he was turned on from his ministrations. Naraku sighed and sat at his desk, not planning to tell Sesshomaru about Kyora' surprise visit.

* * *

_Doctor's Appointment_

* * *

Sesshomaru was nervous as he lay back on the examination table. He shivered when he felt the jelly being spread over his belly, and Naraku held his hand for reassurance.

"There we go Sesshomaru. Now let me turn the ultrasound screen on, so we can see your baby." The Technician, Rin, smiled warmly at Sesshomaru and turned around to turn the machine on. Sesshomaru and Naraku could see the ultrasound screen off to the side positioned where they both could see the baby. It was dark and blue now, but letters are appearing where Rin was typing in demographics, " _Sesshomaru Taisho, 18 years of age, three weeks and two days._ "

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Rin asked the couple.

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku nervously. "Are you ready?" He asked him, taking a deep breath. They were getting ready to see their first child together; it was a huge moment for both of them.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Never been more ready in my life." He whispered in his ear only for him to hear. Sesshomaru smiled, and they both nodded at Rin, who turned the screen around to show them. She simultaneously turned up the volume for them to hear it.

Sesshomaru didn't know which to concentrate more on first, the rapid galloping of the heartbeat or the image of the baby on the screen. But there on the screen, Sesshomaru saw their baby. The tears started falling then. He looked at his boyfriend to catch his reaction, and the look of rapture on his face was enough, He couldn't tear his eyes from it.

When Rin turned to the screen to them, Naraku knew at that moment that he was in no way prepared at how his heart broke at the first glimpse of their child. He was going to be a father.

He gave a sweet kiss to Sesshomaru's lips, "It's our baby Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's heart swelled. He knew he never felt as full as he did now. "I know. Ours."

They turned their eyes back to the screen where Rin started pointing out different things with her free hand, typing things in and moving the words around, pressing here and there. "There is the baby's head, nose and face, and the tiny feet." Rin moved the wand around for both to see. Both looked at the image of their child. It was real. Their child was indeed real.

"Now would you like to know the oh?! What is this?!" Rin moved the wand around to find another tiny image. Sesshomaru gasped and covered his mouth in shock. "Looks like someone is having twins!" Rin announced excitedly. Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's hand to make sure this was reality. He wasn't only having a child but two! Naraku kissed Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe it, his family was starting to come together with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and now twins!

"Would you like to know the sex?" Rin asked, and the couple nodded their head vigorously. They held their breath as Rin moved the wand over something that resembled a turtle on the screen. "One is a boy and the other," She moved the wand over a bit. "Is a girl! Congrats you two!" Sesshomaru let out a choked sob as he tried to process all the information. He was having a girl and boy.

"Naraku we're having twins." The tears rolled down his cheeks as he leaned over and planted another kiss on Naraku's lips. He was happy.

Naraku returned the kiss, "I know love. I love you."

Sesshomaru looked into his lover's eyes and saw nothing but adornment and happiness and said, "I love you too.

* * *

_Sesshomaru & Naraku's Mansion_

* * *

"You're having two babies?" Inuyasha had his ear against Sesshomaru's stomach. How was his brother able to have two babies? Sesshomaru petted Inuyasha's hair as they lay on the bed.

"Yes, Inuyasha. We're having a girl and boy." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh. Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha piped up.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm scared," Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow, "Why is that Inuyasha?"

"What if the babies don't like me? What I a bad uncle? What if you'll forget me…like daddy did?" Inuyasha whispered the last part, and Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the question. He vowed he would be better than their father, but was he doing that? Was he leaving Inuyasha out and not worry about his feelings?

_'Shit!'_  Sesshomaru shifted Inuyasha where he was staring up at him with their matching eyes. "The babies will love you. Trust me. You will be a great uncle. I can already tell. And do you feel that I forget you Inuyasha?" He saw Inuyasha shake his head yes and chew his lip. "Oh Inuyasha," He lifted his brother's chin. "Like Naraku and I said, you will always be part of our family I will never treat you like our father. Ok?" Inuyasha nodded and laid back on his brother's stomach determined to hear something.

"Ok," Inuyasha said.

"Now," Sesshomaru shifted Inuyasha off him again. "Naraku and I need to do more shopping for Christmas. You are going to stay here with Kaede and be good for her."

"But-But I want-" Inuyasha starting to whine.

"No. Stay here. I can't let you know what I'm getting you for Christmas." Sesshomaru chuckled at the way Inuyasha pouted and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later and remember to be good. He patted Inuyasha's head and left with Naraku.

Inuyasha was still pouting.

* * *

_Child Protection Services_

* * *

Inu-Taisho wringed his hands nervously as the social worker looked up at him in a bored tone.

"What do you need Mr….?"

"T-Taisho is fine." He stuttered he hoped this plan would work. The man's eyes bore into him as if seeing right through him.

"Alright Mr. Tasiho….how can I help you?"

"I-uh-am here to report child abuse." Inu-Taisho saw the man's eyebrow quirk up.

"Oh? And who is being abused Mr. Taisho?" The man probed.

Inu-Taisho chewed his lip, "My youngest son Inuyasha. He's only seven. My oldest son took him away from me in spite of hurting me, and now they're both living with his boyfriend, and he has been abusing him verbally, emotionally, and physically…" He hesitated and made huge crocodile tears fall from his eyes and they rolled down his cheeks like waterfalls. "And when I went over there this past weekend to get my son back I saw bruises on his body and face. Please, you have to help me before my they kill my son!" Inu-Taisho cried and begged the man. The man face expression found Inu-Taisho's act to be somewhat truthful and decided to make this case.

"We'll make this case. But if we find out you are lying in any way then you will be prosecuted. Understood?" Inu-Taisho nodded. He knew Kyora wouldn't let anything happen to him.  _He loved him_. However..." The man pointed the red haired demon leaning casually against the wall. "Who is he?"

Kyora smirked, "I'm his lawyer."

* * *

It was nighttime and snow fell heavily from the sky sticking to the window. Inside the fireplace was lit pouring rays of heat throughout the room. In the middle sat Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trying to wrap presents. Well, Sesshomaru was just fine; it was his brother that was having trouble. Somehow he got tangled up in ribbon and was trying to bite his way out of it. Sesshomaru sighed and got Inuyasha untangle, and Inuyasha gave him a sheepish smile and finished helping wrap the presents. Of course Inuyasha's truckload (much to Naraku tendency to spoil) was hidden. However, they mostly were wrapping Naraku's presents that they both got him together. Sesshomaru was excited to see the look on his face when he saw _his_  present.

"Done!" Inuyasha fell back on the piles of gift wrap his little body exhausted. Sesshomaru smirked and tapped his nose.

"You're starting school in January," Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha sat straight up.

"Really?!" Inuyasha was excited. He played with kids at the park, but he didn't have any friends. So to start school with people his actual age was exciting to him.

"Yep and you will be wearing uniforms. And when you start I want you to make friends at your pace and get settled. Ok?" His brother nodded and looked at Sesshomaru's stomach.

"You're getting fat," Inuyasha said bluntly. He didn't catch the twitching of Sesshomaru's eyebrow.

"I am not fat!" He went to grab for Inuyasha, but he dashed away before Sesshomaru could take his wrath out on him.

' _Stupid little brother…I am not fat._ ' For the first time Sesshomaru pouted.

* * *

_Naraku_

* * *

It was dark. The stars lit the sky, and no one could see Naraku getting out the limo at eleven at night. He told Sesshomaru he would work late at the law firm only to do this.

Naraku sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But here he was knocking at the door. He heard shuffling and the door unlocking. The door opened, and the demon looked at Naraku shocked that he was here. But then a smirk appeared.

"Naraku." The demon leaned against the door frame casually.

"Kyora." Naraku greeted.

"Oh? So you finally come to your senses? Sesshomaru is not satisfying his daddy?" Kyora asked.

Naraku lips formed into a thin line, "Shut up. Let me in, so I can fuck the shit out of you."

Kyora smirked, "Yes  _sir_." Kyora purred and moved out the way to let Naraku in. He closed the door behind him. Naraku glanced around. He noticed Inu-Taisho wasn't around. The home was spacious, but his home was twice the size. He continued to look around until he spotted what he came here for.

Kirara.

But he had to fuck this bastard senseless before he could get his hands on the cat. He might as well enjoy it since Sesshomaru was lacking a bit.

They made it into one of Kyora's many rooms Naraku closed the door and turned where Kyora was waiting for his command.

"Get on your knees." Kyora did just that. Naraku crotch in his face. "Suck my cock like the filthy slut you are."

"Yes,  _Daddy_."

Yes, Naraku would savor every minute of this.

* * *

_Christmas Day!_

* * *

Sesshomaru slept soundly on his side. Naraku was spooning him from behind. His face was buried in Sesshomaru's hair. They were comfortable and warm until a certain seven year demon child decided to jump on the bed.

"It's Christmas!" Inuyasha bounced up and down earning groans from both older demons. "Come on! Wake up guys!" Inuyasha leaped higher and dived landing on Naraku. He let out a sharp curse and sat up; his long hair spiraled all over his head.

"Inuyasha…" Naraku chided

"It's Christmas!" Inuyasha exclaimed again and grabbed Naraku's hand dragging him to the door. "We have to open the presents!"

"Pup! Slow down!" Naraku halted their steps and huffed. He refused to leave this room with his hair looking like this even if they were just going downstairs. "Now let I and Sesshomaru get ready and we'll be down. Think you can hold on for a bit longer pup?" Inuyasha nodded and ran out the room to sit by the presents; he was ready any minute to tear them open.

Naraku sighed and shook Sesshomaru. "Get up love before Inuyasha tears all the gifts open."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat comfortably on the couch watching Inuyasha open another gift and receive another toy from Naraku. He had so many toys, and he couldn't wait to play with them! He was about to open another until Naraku stopped him.

"Inuyasha I have another gift for you from me." He handed the gift that had holes on the side to Inuyasha. "I think you will enjoy it." The young dog demon cocked his head to the side as he was curious what this present was. He opened the lid, and his eyes widen.

"Mew…." Kirara poked her head up from the box.

"Kirara!" Inuyasha grabbed the cat and hugged her to his chest.

"Mew! Mew!" Kirara snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Naraku! How did you get Kirara back?" Inuyasha asked.

Naraku smirked, " _I have my ways._ " The tone was oblivious to Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru caught it.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said. Naraku was no longer on his arch enemy list.

"You're welcome Inuyasha." He sat on the couch and the couple watched Inuyasha play with Kirara his mountain of presents forgotten.

"So how did you get Kirara?" Sesshomaru didn't look at his boyfriend but stared straight ahead.

"I have connections," Naraku said.

"Oh? What are these connections? They had to include Kyora somehow if you were able to get Kirara without any trouble. So what did you did do?" Sesshomaru probed, and Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Just know I was able to make Inuyasha happy. Isn't that good enough?" He saw Sesshomaru clench his jaw and his nose flare.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you keeping from me?" Sesshomaru finally looked at Naraku searching his eyes for something.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "Just what are you saying Sesshomaru?"

"I'm saying-" Sesshomaru paused when there was a knock on the door. He couldn't think who it was. Kagome or Kagura wouldn't be stopping by until later today. So who could it be? Naraku got up and opened the door to find a tall young man with chin-length black hair and green eyes. He wore a standard dark suit and tied with a black high-collared pea-coat. Behind him was a police car with two other police officers standing there casually but alert as if something was about to happen. There was also a limo and leaning against it was Kyora and Inu-Taisho standing next to him. _'What the hell?'_

"Good day. I'm Inspector Ginoza, from the Child Protection Division. Is Inuyasha here?"

Ginoza's introduction went over his head as a million thoughts clouded his mind. "Who called you? And what is your business here?"

"I can't disclose that information. However I received a report of child abuse from this home, and he hasn't attended school in months, let alone have had his shots. I'm sorry, but I've come here to remove Inuyasha and place him with his father where he belongs." Ginoza stated he hoped this would go easy.

"Whoever told you these  _reports_  lied to you. He is in good hands, and you're not taking him anywhere." Naraku hissed.

Ginoza tutted, "I was hoping this would go easy sir." He signaled with his hand for the two police officers to step forward. "Remove Inuyasha." The officers push past Naraku and into their home.

"What the hell?! You can't do this!" Naraku shouted going behind the officers and Ginoza following them.

"Apparently they can," Ginoza said as the officers approach Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who was playing on the floor with his brother.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru stared at the officers and inspectors. He didn't like this at all. Ginoza looked at Sesshomaru with his nose.

"Sesshomaru I presumed? We're removing Inuyasha from this home based on accusations of abuse and neglect. So if you hand over Inuyasha quietly then we can avoid any difficulty. Which is it?"

"Fuck you! Inuyasha is not leaving this home!" Sesshomaru hugged Inuyasha to his chest. He be damned if Inuyasha was taken away from him.

Ginoza waved his hands to one of the officers who step forward grabbing Inuyasha's arm yanking him to himself. Sesshomaru refused to let go. "Sesshomaru if you don't let go then we will  _use_  force," He looked down at Sesshomaru's stomach. "Pregnant or not."

"Like Hell you will!" Naraku went to punch the officer, but the other grabbed both his arms stopping him. He gritted his teeth if he let his anger consumed him then he could kiss his license goodbye.

"Remove him now. We cannot drag this ordeal any longer." The officer nodded and yanked Inuyasha again as if playing tug of war with Sesshomaru. With one final tug, he got Inuyasha from Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled for his brother as the officer continued to drag him to the door. Sesshomaru managed to get up from the floor and ran to his brother. The officer that was holding Naraku let him go and now holding back Sesshomaru.

"No! Let me go bastard! He belongs here with me! He doesn't have anyone else but me!" He struggled in the officer's grasp while seeing Inuyasha being dragged out the door. Inspector Ginoza following suit. Inuyasha's hand was outstretched to him waiting for his rescue. He cried and cried for Sesshomaru but unfortunately he could not get to his brother. Not wanting to lose his brother, Sesshomaru manages to hit the officer in the groin. The officer fell to the floor, and Sesshomaru and Naraku went out into the yard. Despite the snow, they didn't care at the moment. The adrenaline was rushing through their veins.

But when Sesshomaru saw his father and Kyora, his blood turned to ice. "You bastards! You two were ones behind this! Tell them now father! Tell them the truth!" Sesshomaru demanded he was ready to rip them apart.

Inu-Taisho glared at his son and said, "I did tell them the truth! Both of you are abusing Inuyasha, and I'm taking him away to live with me where he belongs! Where he will be safe!"

"Lies!" Sesshomaru hissed! "You're a fucking drug cunt who opens his legs to fill his drug lust! You fucked up my life, and I refused for you to do it to Inuyasha! Now give him to me!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Like I said he's coming with me!" The officer that Sesshomaru kicked in the groin was outside (surprisingly) limping to the police car for Inspector Ginoza and Inuyasha and opened the door for both to get in. Inuyasha struggled and managed to get out of the officer's grasp and run back toward Sesshomaru. He hugged his brother's legs and cried.

"Sesshomaru I don't want to go! Please! I'll be good! Please, I don't want to leave you and Naraku!" Sesshomaru buried his face into Sesshomaru's legs. Sesshomaru couldn't help the tears that started to fall his cheeks.

"I won't let them take-" Inspector Ginoza grabbed Inuyasha's arm dragging him back to the police car and Inuyasha fought against him desperately wanting to be back in Sesshomaru's and Naraku presence. "No! Give him back you bastard!" He was about to tear the Inspector to shreds with claws. Naraku held him back by grabbing his arms. Sesshomaru was stunned. He was supposed to be on his side but instead Naraku was holding back him while Inuyasha was being dragged away. "Naraku let me go! Let me rip those bastards to shreds!" He thrashed against Naraku's grasp wanting to get to Inuyasha.

"I can't let you do that Sesshomaru!"

"Fuck you! Inuyasha needs me! I don't care what happens to me as long as he is safe! What else do I have is he is gone?!" He still struggled and thrashed until he felt the breath of Naraku on his ear.

Naraku whispered, "I care. You have the children and I. If you even put one claw to these humans, they will arrest you and we both know what happens to demons in those jails. Let it go for now, and I promise we will get Inuyasha back." Sesshomaru stopped struggling, and his shoulders shook with sobs.

"O-ok Naraku," Sesshomaru said and looked up and saw Inuyasha placed in the car with Ginoza. Inuyasha pounded on the window with his tiny fists and his eyes glossy with the tears.

"Sesshomaru!" He cried but it was muffled behind the glass, and Sesshomaru let out another choked sob realizing he couldn't help his brother. The police car drove off towards Kyora's home.

Naraku was still holding Sesshomaru as he still cried for Inuyasha. Kyora approached them with a smirk of victory on his lips. Inu-Taisho was in the limo waiting for Kyora. Sesshomaru looked up at him with streak marks on his cheeks from the tears.

"I fucking hate you. If you lay a hand on him-"

"Threaten me again mutt and I'll make sure to slit his throat tonight." He let a chuckle escaped his lips when Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "I told you I would take everything away from you, starting with Inuyasha. However," He flicked his eyes knowingly to Naraku. "It might be already gone." Naraku glared at Kyora. He caught his tone. "Goodbye for now mutt." Kyora left them in the snow and got in his limo. The limo driving off in the distance.

Sesshomaru's bangs covered his eyes as tears started to fall to the ground. Leaving wet marks in the snow.

' _Inuyasha is gone.'_

* * *

_Kyora's Mansion_

* * *

"Thank you so much for returning Inuyasha to me Inspector Ginoza." Inu-Taisho thanked Inspector Ginoza with a slight bow and smiled back at him. "If there is anything you ever want in  _return_  please let me know." Inu-Taisho's eyes flashed with a glimpse of mischievous, but it quickly went away. Ginoza pretended he didn't notice and gave Inu-Taisho a warm smile.

"It's no problem at all. I'm just glad Inuyasha is safe." He looked down at Inuyasha, who was petting Kirara.

"Yes. Thank you again." Inu-Taisho waved Inspector Ginoza off as he drove away closing the door. He turned around to face kyora. "Did I do good Kyora?" Inu-Taisho asked.

"You did amazing sweetheart…" They kissed passionately without caring Inuyasha was there. Inu-Taisho darted his tongue in Kyora's mouth savoring the taste. They finally separated. "My, my, someone is hungry for my kisses. Don't worry sweetheart I'll reward you tonight. In the meantime…." He grabbed the large bag of crack and placed it into InuTaisho's hand. "Have fun sweetheart." Inu-Taisho placed a quick on kiss on Kyora's lips and ran off somewhere in the home.

"Daddy…?" Inuyasha looked at his father's retreating form. He went to follow his father but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going half-breed?"

"I-uh wanted t-to f-follow m-my d-daddy." Inuyasha was scared. After what he saw what happened to Sesshomaru he didn't want to make Kyora mad.

"Oh sweetie," Kyora bent down to Inuyasha's height. "I'm your daddy now." He whispered dangerously and gripped his fingers in Inuyasha's hair and pushed him forward where their lips met. Kyora invaded young Inuyasha's mouth with his tongue. Inuyasha thrashed at the intrusion and tried to get away, but Kyora's firm grip on his hair kept him in place. Kyora pulled away licking his lips and tasting Inuyasha. "You taste delicious sweetie." Inuyasha was red in the face and breathing slightly. "Now," He yanked Inuyasha's hair and dragged him up the stairs to a room. He threw Inuyasha on the bed. He reached into his pocket and threw some crackers at the half-breed. "Goodnight and enjoy your dinner sweetie." He slammed the door, darkness covering the entire room. He heard purring and knew Kirara was in there somewhere.

"Sesshomaru…" He cried for his brother. "Please hurry."

* * *

_Naraku's Mansion_

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting on Inuyasha's bed holding a picture. A soft thudding of tears fell on the picture covering it. Memories started to flood his mind of everything he and Inuyasha went through. He did everything for him because he loved him and to have him taken away was devastating. Sesshomaru wanted to be there for Inuyasha. But was this what being there for him was? Did he fail Inuyasha? If he couldn't protect Inuyasha then how could he protect his children? He wondered what Inuyasha is doing at this moment. Was he hungry? Dirty? Scared? The door opened, and he found Naraku walking toward him and sitting on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru's waist pulling him closer to him.

"I failed him," Sesshomaru muttered.

"What?"

"I failed Inuyasha. And who's to say I won't fail our children either."

"Love…" Sesshomaru put his hand up to stop him. He had to get this off his chest.

"I promised him I would protect him and I couldn't. And God knows what Kyora is doing to him. He begged me not to let them take him away, and I couldn't save him. How can I live with myself after that? Huh?! How?!" His eyes started to water when he felt Naraku's hand on his cheek pulling him to meet his eyes.

"You just have to love. We'll fight for him Sesshomaru, and we will get him back. No matter how long it takes. I'll be right with you the entire way."

Sesshomaru nodded, "You always know what to say."

Naraku smirked, "I try. I'll get some tea to calm your nerves." He pressed a kiss to Sesshomaru's forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Naraku left, and Sesshomaru sighed as he waited for Naraku to come back. There was a chime and Sesshomaru looked down next to him. It was Naraku's phone. He didn't think anything about it and picked up the phone. He knew Naraku's pass-code, and it slide open. He immediately opened the text message. He scrolled up to read it from the beginning.

**Naraku: I won the bet! Now where is the 12,000 yen?**

**Kagura: . Fine! I can't believe you got Sesshomaru to fall in love with you!**

**Naraku: Yep. So when will you be giving me the money?**

**Kagura: Tomorrow some time.**

Sesshomaru gripped the phone in his hand. The door opened with Naraku carrying two cups of tea on a tray. Before he step foot into the room, his iPhone 6+ flew past his head crashing into the wall in a million of pieces. They tray of hot tea falling to the floor.

"What the hell Sess-"

"Shut up! I saw them!"

"Saw what?!"

"The text messages. The bet. You were making me fall in love with you for money! Ring a fucking bell?!" Sesshomaru saw the color drain from Naraku's face.

"Look Sesshomaru-"

"Was it all lies Naraku? You loving me? You being happy for our children? You loving Inuyasha? Was everything a lie?!"

"No, it wasn't. It was a bet at first. But then I started to fall for you. I love you Sesshomaru, and I mean it."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I don't believe you. After everything today you were my light, my hope, and my best friend. But when I found out this that light and hope is slowly descending away. How can I trust anything that comes out your mouth?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "What's next? You cheated on me with my ex Kyora?"

"….." Naraku said nothing but he couldn't look in Sesshomaru's eyes anymore.

"You…you…didn't?" Sesshomaru let out a harsh laugh. "So my drug abusive father took my brother away, my abusive ex is fucking my dad, and now my boyfriend that I thought loved me slept with my ex. My life is fucked up isn't it?"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Fuck you."

Naraku clenched his jaw."You know what Sesshomaru? You're right. Everything was a lie. I don't  ** _want_  **you, the kids, and certainly not Inuyasha. If you knew how to pleasure in bed then maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you. So leave. Get out. Because I  ** _don't love_**  you." Sesshomaru gasped in shock. Did Naraku mean that?

"Shit! Sesshomaru I-"

"No! You said what you had to say!" He rushed past Naraku and down the stairs. He grabbed the keys to his car and slammed the door behind him. Sesshomaru got in the car and drove off. He only had one place to go, and that was Kagome's.

Inside Naraku hit the wall with his fist.  _'Shit…I lost him.'_

* * *

_The next Day_

* * *

Inuyasha's stomach growled as haven't seen his father all day. He only went to the bathroom to shower and use the toilet. He had to drink the water from the faucet to stay hydrated as he was on his last pack of crackers for the day. He petted Kirara as the door opened. Kyora stood in the entrances and held a plate with his eyes full of sadistic nature and a twisted smile.

"Oh, sweetie...are you hungry?" He saw Inuyasha nod with his arms outstretching for the plate. Kyora moved it from his reach and chuckled at the whine escaping Inuyasha's lips. He placed the plate on the nightstand and sat on the bed with Inuyasha. He grabbed Kirara and put her on the floor. He looked at Inuyasha, "Well sweetie you're going to have to work for it."

"B-but I-I W-wa—" Kyora's mouth went onto the boy's lips, stopping the whines in their tracks, his tongue slipping inside slowly, Inuyasha's eyes widening in fear. The boy's face grew hot, and his body shivered; Inuyasha hadn't been kissed like this since yesterday and hadn't gotten accustomed to it. The boy's lips were nervous and inexperienced, but they let out a small whine.

"I-I…".

"Not used to daddy's kisses yet, are you?" Kyora whispered huskily into Inuyasha's lips, the boy squirming in the man's arms as his tongue explored more and more of Inuyasha's mouth. They separated, and Kyora let Inuyasha catch his breath. His body was red and sweaty. Kyora would enjoy fucking him.

"I want Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"No can do sweetie."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want you."

"W-what…?"

Kyora nodded his head. "Yes, Naraku and Sesshomaru came to me asking to take you away. And I did just that."

"They..wanted to get r-rid of me?"

"Yes." There was a choked sob as Kyora pulled him to his chest letting the half-breed cry into his shoulder. He tilted Inuyasha's chin up where he looked into the glossy orbs of almond. "It'll be alright. Just make me happy, and I won't hurt you like Sesshomaru." He claimed the boy's lips again and darted his tongue in his month slavering the warm cavern. He started to slip off Inuyasha's shirt and pants until the young boy was naked as the day he was born. Kyora licked his lips as he went to grab the young demon flaccid cock. "My, my, so young but growing beautifully." He earned a whimper from Inuyasha when he started stroking the cock.

"Please stop!" Inuyasha panted as he felt warmth in his belly and descending.

"Sweethearts don't tell their daddies what to do or I'll be force to slit that lovely throat of yours." Suddenly Inuyasha body was thrashing, his hips jabbing forward, and he made lost whimpering sounds. Then everything went still for a moment before Inuyasha screamed and his body convulsed. His immature cock releasing nothing as he was too young. Then he went limp again. "Mmm look at how slutty you are for daddy's touches. Now it's my turn." He got up from the bed and started to shred his clothes. Inuyasha's eyes scanned over Kyora's body and his eyes widen at the Kyora's length. He grew frightened and started to scoot back on the bed until he hit the headboard.

"I don't wanna do this!"

"Oh sweetheart," He grabbed Inuyasha ankle pulling him closer. "I have a knife in the drawer that I wouldn't mind using if you raise your voice like that again. Understood.?" Inuyasha nodded and sniffled. He was so scared.

"Good now let's see if you're as tight as your brother and father. "He flipped Inuyasha over and slid his finger up and down the crack of his ass.

Panic welled up inside him, and he gasped out around the rising fear, "I…Please. I don't want this. Daddy! Help! Please, Daddy!" Inuyasha cried for his father, it of course falling on deaf ears.

He heard a dark laugh from behind him, "Sweetie I told you…I'm daddy now." came the reply as the hands positioned Inuyasha so that his legs were spread showing his innocent pink pucker waiting to be filled. He closed his eyes hoping someone or something would interfere. Anything!

He felt those hands return to his hips, and a thick and long member rubbed against his entrance. He heard Kyora grunt and Inuyasha gritted his teeth, trying to control the fear that coursed through his body and waited. _He didn't have to wait long._  In one swift thrust Kyora was buried inside him, Inuyasha's body immediately tensing with the pain, his insides screaming, as a shiver of pleasure vibrated through Kyora to him before the bird demon leaned forward to whisper once more into his ear, "So fucking tight." Inuyasha felt his bile rise as the disgusting words dripped from Kyora's mouth into his soft ear. "This is where you belong, half-breed, you live for others pleasure." There was another loud groan as the last words seeming to wrap around him and hold him as possessively as the hands that still caressed his skin.

Inuyasha gave in. "Yes…Kyora."

"Good puppy." A compliment entwined with pleasure. Kyora's hands returned to Inuyasha's waist as he began to pump himself in and out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha tensed against each thrust as if it were a hit. Inuyasha felt warm liquid coursing down his legs. He assumed blood must be coursing down his thighs from the invasion.

Inuyasha bowed his head, resting his forehead on his folded arms, trying to distance himself in any way. Kyora's nails dug into his hips and as he pumped faster and harder, those nails digging into more flesh. He forcibly pulled Inuyasha back further on his cock. Inuyasha could no longer hold in the cry of pain, crying out again and again as the thrusts grew more violent until Kyora tensed behind him, his release sweeping through him, as his seed spilled into Inuyasha. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped, and he barely stopped the impulse to curl around himself.

Kyora leaned over him again wrapping himself around the weary hanyou and said, "Your cries are so good, Inuyasha." Teeth latched onto his sensitive ear earning another pained cry from him. "Good Puppy." Came the dark whisper, as Kyora unwrapped himself from around the boy. There was a shuffling of clothes and the slam of the door. Inuyasha sat curled up waiting for someone to come and save him. That wasn't the case. His father was high downstairs completely oblivious to his own son's cries. Sesshomaru didn't want him. And Kyora just put his dirty parts in his dirty place!

He was done and broken.

The tears started to build in his eyes as he gave up hope of ever being rescued.

_'No one is coming.'_


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

_Kagome's Home_

_Time Skip: One Week_

* * *

Sesshomaru laid on the bed curled up. He wasn't asleep, no; his cheeks were stain with dried tears as he stared at the wall before him. Thoughts were racing through his mind. It seemed whenever his life was on track, someone or something would always ruin it. There was a knock at the door, and Sesshomaru muttered a "Come in." his voice too hoarse from crying the night before.

"Sesshomaru…?" It was Kagome, but Sesshomaru didn't turn around. Kagome sighed and went to sit on the bed. "You can't lie in bed all day Sesshomaru. You need to get up and eat something, if not for yourself at least for the babies."

"Go away," Sesshomaru muttered and scooted away from Kagome. Kagome huffed and swore if Sesshomaru weren't pregnant she would push him off the bed. She grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder and turned him onto his back where she could see how much a mess Sesshomaru was. Tear streaks stained his cheeks, and he had black bags under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and damp from the constant crying last night and a slight odor were coming from him.

"Sesshomaru you have to get it together. If you don't, who knows what will happen to the babies or Inuyasha." That earned a snort from Sesshomaru.

"Says the Miko, who didn't have her brother taken away from her, who was cheated on by her boyfriend with her ex, and her father fucking her abusive ex. So please Kagome, fuck off." Sesshomaru turned his back to Kagome and continued to stare at the wall. That pissed Kagome off, and she stood balling her hand into a fist and punched Sesshomaru on the head. There were a yelp and Sesshomaru touched the spot Kagome punched feeling a bump starting to form.

"Where is the Sesshomaru that I knew before?! I can only imagine what you're feeling and going through but for you to sit here moping about it where anything could be happening to Inuyasha as we speak is not going to happen. So get up. Call Naraku. And TALK about it. Now." Kagome stomped her foot and Sesshomaru only stared at her. He sighed. She was right. Inuyasha could be getting hurt or anything of that nature, and he was lying in bed moping about his fucked up life.

"Hand me my phone." Kagome smiled and handed his phone to Sesshomaru's waiting hands. He started to dial Naraku's number. It ringed three times before he answered.

**"Sesshomaru!"**

**"Naraku…."**

**"I missed you… I'm sorry. It won't happen-"**

**"Naraku. We need to talk. In person."**

* * *

_Kyora's Home_

* * *

"Come here sweetheart and give daddy a kiss." Kyora beckoned Inuyasha. The young dog demon steps forward slowly until he was in Kyora's reach to pull him all the way in his arms. His lips captured Inuyasha's and invaded the young demon's mouth even going as far plunging his tongue down his throat. He separated leaving the little hanyou breathless. He smirked and ruffled the dog demon's hair. "I'll be back. If you cause any trouble or break anything, I'll kill you. Understood?" Inuyasha nodded and gently waved Kyora goodbye. Once Kyora was gone, Inuyasha turned to go to the living room. He told himself he wouldn't cry and held a tiny shimmer of hope that Sesshomaru would come and rescue him. But that shimmer was slowly disappearing as the day went on. As he went into the living room, he saw his father snorting up coke.

"Daddy…?" Inu-Taisho completely ignored Inuyasha altogether. "Daddy?" Inuyasha tried again, and Inu-Taisho rolled his eyes at his beckoning son.

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm busy? Go play or something." But Inuyasha didn't move his lip trembled slightly but he didn't want to show his tears to his dad.

"I called out to you last night…but you didn't come."

"What are you going on about?"

"That mean face did bad things to me last night and…where were you?! It hurt a lot, and I cried and cried, but you didn't come!" He couldn't hold the tears in anymore as he felt them slide his cheeks. He heard his father snort.

Inu-Taisho waved his dismissively. "You must have pissed him off. Either way I don't care. Now get out of my face." Inu-Taisho went back to his snorting, and that's when Inuyasha learned that his father didn't care about him. He felt something inside him break, he couldn't describe it, but he felt it.

' _No one cares.'_

And that's when he learned how cold and cruel the world could be.

* * *

_Kaze's Coffee Shop_

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the coffee shop that he was all too familiar with. He heard the jazz music playing in the background as always and the dim setting of the lights just enough for the casual customers to read their books.

"Sesshomaru!" He knew who it was but wasn't quite ready to see said person's face. He looked to the side and saw Kagura with her smirk and her waving to him. He nodded to acknowledge her and went to sit in the back of the shop. Kagura was confused and wanted to see what Sesshomaru's problem was but decided against it since he looked pissed. She decided to go to the back altogether totally oblivious to the issue.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at his stomach. It was growing larger every day; almost to the point he couldn't see his feet. He glanced up to when he heard the chime of the bell. He made eye contact with Naraku, and that's when his heart fell to his stomach. Could he talk to the man that cheated on him a week ago? The wounds were still fresh but how else would he heal if he didn't talk to Naraku now? Naraku made his way to the back of the shop and pulled out a chair and sat down. It was silent until a warm smile took Naraku's lips

"You're still radiating and growing beautifully." It took everything in Sesshomaru not to roll his eyes at the corniness escaping Naraku's mouth.

"Why did you do it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb Naraku. Why did you sleep with Kyora? My fucking abusive ex?!" Sesshomaru hissed claiming some attention from the customers.

Naraku sighed, "Do you want the truth Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"I did it to get Kirara back."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Bullshit."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "It's the truth, you don't believe me?"

"Do you expect me to believe that someone with as much power as you couldn't just waltz right into his home and retrieve Kirara? We may have only been dating for a short time, but I know you Naraku. And the shit that's coming out of your mouth is bull. Now. Tell. Me. The. Truth."

Naraku clenched his jaw and decided to tell the truth finally. Not only was he going to get the cat but also to fuck the shit out of Kirara to have something new in the mix besides Sesshomaru every time. "Fine. I went there to sleep with him because you didn't satisfy me enough in the bedroom. Is that what you wanted to hear Sesshomaru?"

"What the hell Naraku?!"

"You wanted the truth!"

"Damn right! But if you weren't satisfied then maybe it wouldn't  _fucking hurt_  to talk to me. Your lover. Your boyfriend. The father of your damn children." Sesshomaru placed his hand on his stomach. "Do you know what I've been through this week, emotionally? It's been hell without you beside me. All because you wanted something  _new_  in our relationship. So answer this question, do you love me?"

"I love you Sesshomaru with every ounce of my being."

"Then show me."

Naraku reached into his pocket and placed a small black box on the table. He slides it over to Sesshomaru, who eyes were wide. Sesshomaru opened the small black box and a silver ring presented itself to him. He slipped it on his ring finger, a perfect fit. "Is this enough Sesshomaru? I'll prove my love to you by marrying you…only if you accept."

Sesshomaru looked in the eyes of his lover and saw no deceit in those crimson eyes. "I will." Naraku smiled and leaned over to kiss Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru stopped him with his hand in his face. "Too soon. Right now let's focus on getting my brother back."

Naraku leaned back and smirked at his now fiancé. "Okay." He intertwined his fingers with Sesshomaru's. "I promise I'll get him back."

Sesshomaru nodded but in the back of his mind he knew this would not be easy for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru groaned when he heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand next to his bed. He reached for it and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello," Sesshomaru muttered, his voice was hoarse as he was not fully awake yet. There was silence on the other line, and Sesshomaru sighed about to hang up until he heard,

**"Sesshomaru?"**  The tiny voice muttered over the phone. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open his brain registering that this was his little brother on the other line.

"I-Inuyasha?! Are you ok?!"

**"You don't care. Remember?"**

"Inuyasha. What are you talking about? Of course I care!"

**"No, you don't. Kyora told me so. You and Naraku gave me away so you can have your family. You don't love me."**  Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru bit his lip. Of course, he cared for his brother. Kyora was feeding Inuyasha lies to turn him against Sesshomaru. There was shuffling, and Kyora was on the phone.

**"Looks like the half-breed doesn't care for you anymore Sesshomaru. You broke his heart. But don't worry _I'm taking good care of him._ "**

Sesshomaru growled, "Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him. If you lay a hand on Inuyasha, I swear I'll-"

**"You'll what? I don't think you're in any position to threaten _me_  Sesshomaru. I hold Inuyasha's life in my hands, and I can and will kill him when I want to too. So I suggest you keep your threats to yourself. Besides you'll be pleased to know I learned something new about your family."**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "And what would that be?" He could fell Kyora's smirk over the phone.

**"Your family is extremely loud in bed," Kyora stated.**

That's when Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "You bas-"

**"Goodbye, Sesshomaru."**  There were a click and Sesshomaru threw his phone to the floor. He placed his face in his hands, trying to control his emotions. But it didn't succeed when he felt the tears leaving his eyes. Where was Naraku when he needed him? Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha back NOW. He got up from his bed, wobbling slightly from his overwhelming belly. He went to the closet and threw clothes on and grabbed the keys to his car. Sesshomaru sped to Naraku's office.

He was getting Inuyasha back.

* * *

_Kyora's home_

* * *

Kyora sat his phone down and looked at the half-breed. "You did great sweetie." Kyora bent down to give Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. "If you keep the good behavior up then I'll reward you. Understood?" Inuyasha nodded and watched Kyora disappear upstairs. He heard a door shut and waited a few seconds before reaching for Kyora's phone. He swiped it open and went to the last call made and dialed it.

"Please answer Sesshomaru." Inuyasha pleaded as his heart was beating fast as the phone ringed what felt like forever. He hoped his brother would answer. It wasn't like he wanted to say those things. Kyora made him

His brother didn't answer. He sighed because now he knew for sure he wouldn't be rescued. He was trapped here with his druggie of a father and a child molester. He couldn't cry anymore his tears were all dried up. Instead, Inuyasha just sat on the couch with the most depressing face he could muster. There was no hope for him. It was all gone when Kyora raped him.

What else could he do?

* * *

_Naraku's Office_

* * *

Naraku was quietly sitting at his desk working on another case.

Until his door slammed open.

"Naraku?!" He blinked at the intrusion and saw his fiancé standing there breathing hard, his protruding belly standing proudly.

"Sesshomaru? What is-"

"I want Inuyasha. NOW." Sesshomaru said rather quickly. He came into the office slamming the door behind him. Sesshomaru stood there with his arms crossed. "NOW. Naraku."

Naraku shook his head. "Sesshomaru it takes more than a simple demand. I have to get a case, evidence, and a custody hearing. It could take days, weeks, months, or even years for you to gain permanent custody of Inuyasha. It could be a messy battle since you are the brother of him and not his father." Sesshomaru sighed and sat down in the chair in front of his fiancé's desk.

"Inuyasha called me today Naraku. He sounded so hurt and so broken, and I couldn't help him. If I even say the wrong thing, then Kyora will kill him. And he'll get away with it too. I know him Naraku, and he is a sadistic bastard that will get off on the pain and killings of others. So we have to get him back." Sesshomaru pleaded. It was Naraku's turn to sigh as he rested his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I promised didn't I?" Naraku reassured, and Sesshomaru nodded, but he couldn't ignore the nagging in the back of his head. He brushed it aside and put his complete trust in his fiancé.

"Alright, I trust you Naraku." Sesshomaru smiled and got up to stand by Naraku. He grabbed his fiancé's hand and placed it on his stomach. A few moments passed, and Naraku felt a light kicking. He felt them…he felt his children kick.

"Oh God…" Naraku whispered, and Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes. I've felt them kick last night and this morning. This one," Sesshomaru placed Naraku's on the left side of his stomach, "Likes to move in the morning and this one," He slide Naraku's hand to the right, "Only moves at night keeping me up. It's becoming real Naraku, and soon we will be parents." Sesshomaru said. Naraku knew Sesshomaru was pregnant, but to feel his children was another story. At this moment, he couldn't be happier.

Naraku stood up and placed both his hands on the sides of Sesshomaru's stomach. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I love you Naraku." They shared a kiss and separated. "Now when will you be home?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It depends. I have a lot of cases to go through. So probably late tonight. Don't wait up, ok?"

"Ok." With another quick kiss, Sesshomaru left the office his worry set aside about his brother. He was gaining trust in Naraku again, and he knew he would get Inuyasha back eventually.

_What else can go wrong?_

* * *

_Kyora's Home_

* * *

Kyora waved the bag of crack in front of Inutaisho. His eyes lit up and reached for the bag, but Kyora snatched the bag away and grabbed the dog demon's chin to make eye contact.

"Now sweetie, I need you to pay attention and then you can have your treat. If you don't then I'll slit that lovely throat of yours, understand?" Kyora said and smirked when InuTaisho nodded vigorously. "We are going to pay someone a special visit tonight and I need you to be fully alert."

"W-who are we visiting?"

A sly smile came to Kyora's lips. "You'll see pup."

* * *

_Sesshomaru & Naraku's home_

* * *

Sesshomaru yawned as he finished drying his hair. He threw the towel elsewhere and crawled into the bed mindful of his belly. He shifted until he was comfortable and turned out the light. He glanced at the time 11pm and Naraku still wasn't home. He sighed and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

An hour passed, and Sesshomaru did not hear the creak of his door. The figure that crept into their home and the bedroom loomed over the sleeping demon. He held a sharp pocket knife in his right hand as he climbed over Sesshomaru, rested his weight on top of him, and placed his hand over Sesshomaru's mouth and put the pocket knife to his neck. Sesshomaru stirred and opened his eyes casually and gasped when his eyes met bright red.

"Hello, Mutt."


	20. Chapter 20

 

* * *

"Hello, Mutt." Kyora hissed and pressed the knife harder against Sesshomaru's neck. Apprehension coursed through Sesshomaru's body as he felt the knife against his throat. Sesshomaru started to panic and tried to think clearly, but that was failing him miserably. He swallowed loudly.

"K-Kyora.." He started.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru immediately stopped talking. Kyora smirked showing his fangs. "You were talking so much shit, but now you're scared shitless," Kyora's smirk disappeared. "I should fucking cut your throat and watch you die. Then…" He bent down to whisper in Sesshomaru's ear. "I'll cut those mutts out of your stomach and burn them." Kyora adjusted himself and traced the knife down Sesshomaru's throat, down his chest, until it reached Sesshomaru's belly. He traced the knife back and forth across Sesshomaru's stomach. "But…I told you I would make you suffer…" He smirked at Sesshomaru again his eyes taking a maniac glint. "So I'm afraid killing you right now would break my promise." He removed the knife from Sesshomaru's belly, and Sesshomaru breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now get up," Kyora said

"Ky-Kyora, please! I'll do anything! We can be together again. Just please…" Sesshomaru begged.

"Get. Up." Kyora hissed. Sesshomaru got up slightly wobbling from his overwhelming belly. He felt the knife in his back as Kyora guided him to the door. Sesshomaru gripped his stomach with thoughts rushing through his mind.  _Would Naraku find him? Will Kyora kill him? Will he…ever see Inuyasha again?_

 _'Naraku please..please come.'_  Sesshomaru pleaded in his mind as Kyora guided him downstairs to the front door and outside into the cold night.

* * *

Sesshomaru spotted a van.  _Was he going to kill him in there?_  Kyora opened the van doors and what Sesshomaru saw made his knees go weak and his eyes wide. There was Inuyasha passed out and with his hands and feet tied behind him. Sesshomaru could see and smell his brother's blood on his clothes. "Inu…Inuyasha…no." Sesshomaru muttered.

"You wanted a reunion didn't you mutt? Well, here you go." Kyora pushed Sesshomaru harshly inside the van not caring that he landed on his stomach or not. He grabbed the rope from the corner and tied Sesshomaru's hands and feet similar to Inuyasha's. Kyora chuckled."We're going to have so much fun love…" He rubbed his nose against Sesshomaru's. "I'm going to chop you into so many pieces. I can't wait love." Kyora said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and spat on Kyora, "Fuck you." Kyora's nose flared, and he raised his fist in the air landing multiple punches to Sesshomaru's face leaving scuffs and bruises on his beautiful skin. Kyora had to stop himself from beating the life out of him. Once regaining control of himself he got out of the van leaving Sesshomaru to succumb to unconsciousness.

"See you soon mutt."

That was the last thing Sesshomaru heard.

* * *

_Naraku_

* * *

Naraku sighed as he got out the car.  _'Another long night.'_  Naraku thought bitterly. He pulled out his keys to unlock the door but…why was it adjured?

Naraku's eyes widen, _'Sesshomaru?!'_  He rushed inside, throwing his briefcase elsewhere and ran upstairs. The door was open but no Sesshomaru. His eyes frantically searched the room and noticed nothing but disheveled sheets but no real sign of a struggle. His eyes then landed on a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and starts reading it immediately.

_I have the mutt. If you want him then come to the abandon parking lot west of here. See you soon._

Naraku crumbled up the paper and snarled.

He was going to kill Kyora for taking what was _his_.

* * *

_Sesshomaru_

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked slowly and groaned. His memories of the last few hours rushing back to him. He noticed Inuyasha was gone and in his place was a small puddle of blood.

He gulped.

He hoped he wasn't too late. Sesshomaru was still lying down on his side and with much struggling finally situated himself upright. He noticed a small window with bars connecting to the driver's seat and saw hair similar to his own.

"Father…" Sesshomaru snarled. InuTaisho turned to look at his son.

"Sesshomaru," Inu-Taisho said casually like his son and he had an excellent relationship, and Sesshomaru wasn't sitting there heavily pregnant and tied up. It made Sesshomaru sick to his stomach.

"Why are you going along with this kidnapping?!" Sesshomaru shouted.

InuTaisho smiled softly, "Because Kyora loves me and gives me my fix."

Sesshomaru glared, "You-! You're doing this for crack?! We are your blood, and you sold us out!" Sesshomaru snarled.

InuTaisho only softly smiled at his son. "Of course you wouldn't understand  _our_  love."

Sesshomaru sneered, "Your _love_? No. He's abusing you and taking you for granted and when he's done. He. Will. Kill. You." Sesshomaru hissed the last words; however his father was in denial.

"You're lying…" Inu-Taisho muttered.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Stop being delusional." Sesshomaru downcast his eyes, "You fucked up so many times in your life with me and Inuyasha. Why not break the cycle now? Let me go, so I can live and see my children…your grandchildren. For once just do the right thing. Please." As Sesshomaru rested his head against the van, he felt the tears sliding down his cheeks.

He was going to _die_. He knew it. He was never going to see his precious pup's faces, Inuyasha or Naraku.

"Dad…please just let me go." He pleaded once more.

There was nothing. Just silence.

The doors opened, and there stood Kyora. "Someone is awake hm?"

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kyora didn't answer only to grab Sesshomaru by his hair and pulled him out of the van onto the ground. He roughly turned his head, and Sesshomaru saw his brother.

His eyes widen.

There laid Inuyasha.

_'No….'_

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story!

"No! Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru could hear his rapid heart beating in his ears. Was his brother-? A shaky breath was heard as if Inuyasha was battling for his life.  _'He's alive…for now.'_  His eyes darted to Kyora, who was grinning evilly.

"You didn't think I would kill him right away, did you mutt? I wanted to see the look of despair on your face when it happens. Besides…" Kyora released Sesshomaru and bent down next to Inuyasha. He picked him up by the tail of his shirt where both were facing each other. "He's  _satisfied_  me quite well." And that's when Kyora kissed Inuyasha on the lips forcing his tongue into the young hanyou's mouth. There was a soft whimper from Inuyasha

Sesshomaru felt the bile rise in his throat. "You-! You fucking bastard! Get away from him now!" Kyora heed Sesshomaru no mind as he continued ravishing his brother's mouth. They parted leaving the little hanyou even more breathless. He gripped his hair exposing Inuyasha's neck.

"Your little brother here was quite the screamer." He nipped at the young demon's neck. "He begged for it you know? He wanted me to be the first to fuck him and he couldn't get enough." Kyora explained.

Sesshomaru only growled, "You're lying. Now get your hands off him before I kill you."

Kyora's face took a comical expression, "You? Kill me? Tsh…" He lets Inuyasha fall back to the ground. "Let's make this more interesting shall we?" Sesshomaru's eyes followed Kyora and heard the driver's side open. He noticed his father with Kyora, and he instantly snarled. Sesshomaru noticed Kyora had a Glock 17 pistol in his hand.

"Sweetheart, I need you to do this for me," He handed InuTaisho the gun, "And kill Sesshomaru. As a reward, I'll give you your fix." InuTaisho's eyes lightened up and took the gun gleefully from Kyora.

"That's all I have to do is kill him?" InuTaisho asked. Kyora nodded, and Sesshomaru mouth dropped open.

"Father! Don't!" Sesshomaru shouted. Inutaisho only gave him a sly smile.

"If I don't then I won't get my fix," InuTaisho said and stood in front of his son with the gun pressed against his forehead. Sesshomaru heard the familiar cock of the gun. The color drained from his face and Kyora smirked, "That's right sweetie. Kill him."  _'Then I will kill you and the half-breed._ ' Inutaisho placed his finger on the trigger.

"No! Father remember what we talked about! Don't do it! Please!" Sesshomaru sobbed. InuTaisho froze for a moment,

 _"For once just do the right thing."_  Sesshomaru voice ranged through his mind.

"Oi! Don't you dare listen to that mutt!" Kyora shouted.

"Please don't!" Sesshomaru begged!

InuTaisho's finger trembled against the trigger.

"Do it now!" Kyora yelled.

"No!" Sesshomaru pleaded again.

A gunshot was heard in the air.

* * *

Naraku pressed the gas pedal. He knew he was getting closer. Any minute now…

BANG!

He heard it and fear instantly struck his heart. But he kept driving. He saw figures appearing, and he knew he found them. Naraku stopped the car and jumped out running towards the parking lot.

* * *

InuTaisho missed.

He gasped when he didn't feel the bullet. Instead, InuTaisho shot the van.  _'He missed. On purpose.'_

"I-I can't do this Kyora."

"Kyora narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I'm not doing it!" He threw the gun at Kyora's feet.

Kyora picked the gun up looking at it nonchalantly. "Oh? Is that so?" He looked up at InuTaisho with his eyes smoldering over to something InuTaisho couldn't accurately pinpoint. With no hesitation at all, he takes the gun and belts InuTaisho in the face making him fall to the side. InuTaisho was gripping his face.

Kyora chuckled. "Did you forget who are talking to? You were always such a stupid dog." Kyora frowned. "I was hoping that I wouldn't get my hands dirty but…" He cocked the gun again and pointed to Sesshomaru. "Looks like that was inevitable."

Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes, _'This is it.'_  Sesshomaru thought.

There was another gunshot and this time it wasn't missed. Blood pelted the ground. But it wasn't Sesshomaru who was bleeding but InuTaisho.

Kyora shot InuTaisho in the chest.

He fell to his knees and held the bleeding wound. He started to gargle up blood, and it spilled on the side of his mouth. But he couldn't just die yet. Despite the pain in his body, he turned to Sesshomaru, who eyes were wide. He smiled a genuine smile at his son and placed his bloody palm against Sesshomaru's cheek.

" Sesshomaru…I fucked up in the past. But I stopping the cycle now." InuTaisho coughed up more blood. Gushes of the warm substance spilled out his mouth. Son….I'm sorry…for everything." With that Sesshomaru saw his father's lifeless body fall to the ground

Kyora sucked his teeth. "What an annoying mutt."

"Sesshomaru!" Kyora glared when he saw the spider running to them. He stood in front of Sesshomaru, protecting his lover from Kyora. He saw InuTaisho's dead body and Inuyasha unconsciousness behind Kyora.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru muttered.  _'How did he find us?'_

"You will not lay a hand on him," Naraku growled.

"Is that so? I think you forgot who has the weapon here Spider." Kyora knew he had that much advantage.

"Well then." Naraku cracked his knuckles. "Let's go," Just as Kyora was about to shoot the gun, Naraku kicked it out his hand, and it sleeted across the ground. Naraku was about to land a punch on Kyora's face until he dodged it.

"You think you can kill me, Spider? I won't die." Kyora sneered as he dodged another attack.

Naraku smirked, "We'll see." Naraku's took this opportunity to attack Kyora, only to be caught in a headlock. Kyora gripped him tighter making Naraku rasp out. He clawed at Kyora's arm only to make him chuckle in return.

"You remind me of someone..." Kyora glanced at Sesshomaru. "Too bad you're both going to die." At the tip of his finger, he created a spark that took on full flame. (A/N: You thought I forgot about his demonic powers did you? xD) "I'm going to burn you alive." Naraku eyes widen at the flame coming toward his face. He rammed his elbow into Kyora's stomach knocking all the air out of him, and he fell to the ground. Naraku didn't waste any time and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru sobbed.

"It's ok. Let's hurry and get you untied and you and brother out of here." Naraku untied the ropes. Sesshomaru rubbed his raw wrists as Naraku guided him up around his waist. "Let's get-" Naraku was yanked back by his ponytail onto the ground by Kyora. He felt a pressure at his throat and realized it was Kyora's foot. He applied pressure, and Naraku wheezed

"You're such a little pest." Kyora hissed. "When I kill you I'm going to cut your head off and use it as my trophy." Naraku's only response was trying to push Kyora's foot off his throat.

Sesshomaru was frozen in fear. What could he do? He frantically looked around and saw something glint. His eyes landed on the pocket knife that Kyora had earlier. He grabbed it quickly.

Could he kill Kyora? The demon that caused him so much pain over the last two years? Could he do this? Sesshomaru gripped the knife. Why was he frightened? Why can't he move?!

"Sesshomaru!" He heard Naraku rasped out and his hand reaching out for him. That's when he snapped out his stupor.

He had to do this.

He had to kill Kyora.

"I'm going to enjoy-"

Kyora's words were caught in his throat and replaced by a wet cough. Warm essence dribbled heavily and thickly out of his mouth and down his chin. His eyes widened, pupils dilating as his lips parted open in shock and surprise. Dulling eyes hesitantly move their gaze behind him settling them on a dark crimson spot that slowly spread across the fabric of his shirt.

The fucking mutt had stabbed him!

About half the knife was plunged deep into his back; the cold metal seemed to burn his pierced flesh like fire. Sesshomaru withdrew the knife and let Kyora down onto his knees. Naraku was gasping in gulps of air in his lungs. Kyora grunted in pain from the stab wound and glared at Sesshomaru.

"You fucking-"

"Shut up." He punched Kyora's face making him land on his back and Kyora shouted in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" Kyora shouted. The last thing he expected was for Sesshomaru to be on top of him holding a knife. The deadly flash in Sesshomaru's eyes told him craved more.

Sesshomaru smirked, "How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"

"Mutt get-"

Sesshomaru plunged the knife into Kyora's abdomen. Before he could say anything, Sesshomaru harshly pulled out the knife, blood spurting out from the wound. Kyora jolted into the action and coughed, spitting up blood and some of the blood hitting Sesshomaru's face and shirt. Kyora was clutching the softness of his stomach.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Time to die." Screams synchronized with the squelch of the knife against organs. Each and every thrust of the knife earned a chain of choppy gasps and cries. Specs of blood covered Sesshomaru's face as he continued to stab Kyora senseless. Sesshomaru released his anger and the tears that were mixing with the blood. With a final sob, Sesshomaru threw the knife elsewhere and looked down at the bloodied body beneath him. Kyora was barely hanging on as he looked at Sesshomaru again.

"Now you know the pain I went through. I hope you burn in hell Kyora."

Kyora only smiled, _'This is what's it like to be on the receiving end._ ' There was a final bloody cough and Sesshomaru saw the life disappear from Kyora's eyes.

He died with a faint smile still on his lips.

"I'm finally free." It set in for Sesshomaru. The demon that caused him so much pain over the last two years is finally gone. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Naraku holding Inuyasha with his other arm.

"Na-Naraku I'm so-"

Naraku shook his head. "Don't apologize." Naraku didn't need an apology. He was just happy that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were alive.

He couldn't say the same thing for InuTaisho, unfortunately. Sesshomaru let Naraku help him up, and Sesshomaru spotted his deceased father's body.

_"I may have fucked up in the past...but as of right now I refuse to betray my sons any longer."_

_"Sesshomaru…" InuTasiho coughed up blood. "I'm sorry…for everything."_

"He apologized, you know? Right before he died."

"I see. Did you forgive him?"

"…Yes."

That was when Sesshomaru felt truly free from the anger and pain.

Naraku nodded, "We need to get to the hospital. You and Inuyasha need medical attention." Sesshomaru was still trembling from the kill.

"What about this?" He gestured towards the gruesome scene.

"I'll take care of it." They walked over to the car, and as Naraku put Inuyasha in the back seat, he heard Sesshomaru groan painfully. "Sesshomaru are you ok?" Sesshomaru panted hard, gripped his stomach, and shook his head.

"The babies are coming." Sesshomaru groaned.

* * *

_Hospital_

* * *

"Sesshomaru…" He felt something hitting his face softly. "Wake up love." Sesshomaru groaned and opened his eyes to the bright lights of the hospital. He looked to his side and saw Naraku. Memories flashed back to him, and he sat up quickly. He regretted it as a sharp pain made him flinch.

He placed his hand on his stomach and felt that it was flat. "Naraku! Where are the babies?!"

"Right here." He stepped to the side and there were his children.

Their children in their 'crib'.

They were both swaddled in blankets, and one had a pink hat and the other a blue. He push the cribs to Sesshomaru and carefully picked up the boy while Naraku held the girl. Sesshomaru stared in awe; his son's eyes were still closed and would be for some time. He had silver hair just like his own. He inherited his birthmarks, but his ears were from Naraku. His daughter, on the other hand, had Naraku's hair with streaks of silver. She inherited the crescent moon on her forehead and Sesshomaru's ears.

Yes, they were perfect.

"How about names?" Sesshomaru asked, and Naraku pondered about it for a moment.

"How about for him….Aito?" Naraku said. Sesshomaru nodded and decided to name their daughter.

"And for her, we can name her Ami" Naraku nodded, he liked the name.

"So Ami and Aito then. I couldn't agree more." They both were in awe of their beautiful children. Sesshomaru's been through hell and back but to finally see his children at last. It was worth it every single second.

"Naraku. I love you." Sesshomaru meant it. He did love him no doubts about it.

Naraku smiled, "And I love you too Sesshomaru." They shared a kiss and parted.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Right here." Kagome (A/N: Ya'll thought I forgot about her! xD) came in with Inuyasha, who had bandages wrapped around numerous parts of his body. Inuyasha was taken aback not knowing if Sesshomaru was angry with him or wanted anything to do with him anymore. Kagome gave him a little push towards the new family. "Go ahead." Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat on the end.

"Naraku why don't you put the twins back in their beds? Could you bring me some food too? I'm famished."

"Alright." Naraku read between the lines and put the twins in their respected beds and left with Kagome.

Sesshomaru glanced back at his brother. He was biting his lip and wringing his hands together.

"Inuyasha?" He called, but Inuyasha refused to look at him. "Inuyasha. It's ok. I don't blame you, and I'm not mad at you. I promise." He notices he starting crying. "Don't yourself Inuyasha." The next thing Sesshomaru knew a weight was against his chest and wetness.

"He made me-." Another pained sob escaped his mouth. Sesshomaru started petting his hair softly and whispering in his ear.

"It is ok Inuyasha. You don't have to tell me until you're ready. And when you are we will help you. We love you, and we are family ok?" He felt Inuyasha nod his head.

"Where are Daddy and Kyora?" Inuyasha had looked up at Sesshomaru now. He notices his brother frown deeply.

"They're both dead Inuyasha. Dad died trying to save me from Kyora."

"Wh-what?"

"Yes." Inuyasha looked away for a moment, letting the information sink in. "He did tell me he was sorry about his actions in the past. I forgave him. In the end, he did love us both. Understand?"

"Yea," Inuyasha said. "Now what's going to happen, big brother?"

"Well…when I get better, we are going home with the twins and you."

Sesshomaru saw the toothy smile that he missed all too well from his brother. "Ok. I love you big brother."

Sesshomaru smiled gently at his brother, "I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome and Naraku came back into the room. They let Sesshomaru eat while they cooed over the babies. And Inuyasha sitting with Sesshomaru stealing his food now and then.

At the end, he lost his father. One of the people that cause his anger and pain were gone. But once he dad finally said, "I'm sorry." and meant it, it finally released some of his anger and pain. Then Kyora died, and his anger and pain were defiantly gone. Now here he was with his  _new_  family. He had the chance to raise his children different from his father.

He was free.

* * *

_Epilogue: Ten Years Later_

* * *

_'Father…'_  Sesshomaru stared at the tombstone.  _'If you were still here you could see how much your grandchildren have grown over the years and...'_  Sesshomaru played with the ring on his finger.  _'Your son in law.'_  Sesshomaru smiled softly.

"Papa!" Ten-year-old Aito ran up to his father shaking his hand. "We're going to be late!" Sesshomaru sighed.

"We still have thirty minutes before it even starts Aito," Sesshomaru said, he knew Aito got his 'on time mentally' from his father. That trait was evidently not from him.

Aito whined. "I know! But Daddy and Ami are already there! And if we don't hurry then-!"

Sesshomaru picked up his son and threw him over his shoulders carrying him back to the car.

"Papa stop!" Aito giggled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes playfully as he got the car and put Aito down.

"You're getting heavy." Sesshomaru teased.

"Am not!" Aito pouted. Sesshomaru chuckled at his son and opened the back door for him.

"Get in. If we're late, then we won't hear the end from your daddy."

"It'll be your fault," Aito grumbled and got in the car.

Sesshomaru smirked. ' _Smart ass…just like me.'_

* * *

_Inuyasha's Graduation_

* * *

Papa! Ami yelled as she saw her papa and brother come up the long flights of stairs. She waved her hands excitedly as her papa grew closer.

"Ami." Sesshomaru greeted and let her give him a hug as if she hasn't seen him in weeks. Aito went to sit by his daddy who was lazily flipping through the graduation booklet. Aito laid his head on his daddy's arm. Naraku and Aito had a silent father & son relationship while Sesshomaru and Ami had to be talking every minute.

"You're late." Naraku continued to flip through the booklet. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he found a seat next to his husband while Ami sat in the seat left of Sesshomaru. She played on his phone while Naraku and he bickered.

"Only by one minute." He saw Naraku glance at his wrist watch.

"Two to be precise."Naraku said matter-of-factually.

"Well excuse me smart ass." Sesshomaru saw the corners of Naraku's mouth twitched. He leaned over and shared a kiss with his husband. They parted when they heard the principle.

"Welcome to the graduation of the class of 2018!"

Inuyasha was graduating.

* * *

_Restaurant: Sushi Dai_

* * *

When the graduation was over, everyone went to the restaurant for a graduation dinner for Inuyasha and his friends. There was Inuyasha and his boyfriend Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and a few other friends gathered at the table. They were talking among themselves bursts of laughter were heard now and then. Naraku was preoccupied with their twins as he tried to stop them from starting a fight at the table. Sesshomaru, however, could not keep his eyes off a particular wolf demon with his arm around lazily around Inuyasha's neck pulling him closer to the wolf demon. Kouga and Inuyasha met at the end of junior year and have been together since. It took time for Sesshomaru to trust Kouga (A/N: Can you blame him?) but after a while he trusted him with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, "What is that wolf up too?" Sesshomaru muttered to himself. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when the sneaky wolf whispered something into Inuyasha's ear that made him blush scarlet red. Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl that someone was whispering such things in his brother's ear. The noise caught Kouga's attention who felt sudden apprehension course through his body.

"Um-baby?"

"What?"

Kouga pointed to Sesshomaru.

"He still looks like he wants to kill me." Inuyasha glanced at his brother and rolled his eyes "That's the entire time flea bag." He waved his hand dismissively. Kouga, however, gulped and tried to ignore the burning hole in the back of his head.

* * *

_Home_

* * *

Sesshomaru peeked in at his daughter who was reading her book on her bed. His son was elsewhere in the home with Naraku. He went downstairs to watch TV and found his brother already on the couch lazily flipping through channels. Sesshomaru fell back on the couch snatching the remote from Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested.

Sesshomaru snorted, "It's not like you were watching anything."

"You don't know that!" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to flip through the channels. There was silence between the two as Sesshomaru finally found something worthwhile to watch.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm..?" Sesshomaru was focused on the TV.

"Thank you for raising me." Inuyasha wrings his hands together as he waited for Sesshomaru to say something. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was choosing his words carefully. He raised Inuyasha for ten years. Through the therapy, puberty and his teenage years he was proud of Inuyasha.

"You don't have to thank me for that," Sesshomaru said. "Whether our father was on drugs or not, I would have always been in your life. Instead of thanking me, just show me. You still young and have a lot of growing up to do but I know you will do well. I'm proud of you Inuyasha." The next thing Sesshomaru knew, he felt Inuyasha head in his chest. He heard him mutter something. He took it as, "I love you."

Sesshomaru smiled, "I love you too Inuyasha."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment! :D


End file.
